Voices at Midnight
by Meamiko
Summary: Kagome has a run-in with the Lord of the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru/Kagome Chpt 15 Up!
1. Goshinboku

~*Voices at Midnight*~

Meamiko 

I don't own Inuyasha and this is the first and last time I'll say it in this story.

* * * 

"Inuyasha no BAKA!" Kagome fumed at the poor hanyou who was obviously injured from his fight with Sesshoumaru. "You can't use the 'Kaze no Kizu' on him when he's wearing the Tensaiga! You did that last time and he still came back!" The resilient hanyou finally jumped up to defend himself. 

"And just how am I supposed to get it away from him?! He 'bout beat the shit out of me! And who the hell knows where he went so just get off my back bitch." Kagome balled her fists and tried to count to ten but it just fueled her anger. 

"OSUWARI!" When Inuyasha was firmly planted in the ground Kagome went on. "My name is KAGOME! Not bitch, not wench, not girl, not woman, KAGOME! OSUWARI!" She stalked away, heading for the forest to cool off. 

"Oi, wen-Kagome…where are you going?" A dirty-faced Inuyasha called after her. 

"I'm going for a walk to chill out so leave me alone." She called back over her shoulder sound just as peeved as before. 

"Get back her wen-" 

"Osuwari!" With that last thought she ran off into the forest. When she was a good distance away from him she slowed down and continued to fume. 

"Ooo that jerk. One of these days I hope Sesshoumaru does kick his butt. It'll teach him a lesson." She stopped abruptly and turned back toward the general area Inuyasha and everyone else was. "INUYASHA NO BAKA!" 

She sighed finally calming down. Screaming actually helped and she liked the way it echoed. She glanced around to see exactly where she was. 'Oh, I didn't know I got this far…the Goshinboku should be around here somewhere.' 

As she neared the clearing the Goshinboku was she heard a low growl. 'What's that…' She got closer to the tree to see a blood covered figure lying in front of the tree that had held Inuyasha for fifty years. There lay his brother, the great Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru. 

Kagome gasped and stared at the figure lying there growling and glaring threateningly at her. His eyes were telling her that if she came any closer he would attack though they both doubted he could cause too much damage in his shape. 

She turned to run back to Inuyasha then froze. There was something in her that said she shouldn't leave him like this but…he brought it on himself…but she shouldn't… 

She turned back and started edging closer. His growls became deeper, more threatening but she edged closer. 'I should leave him here…I really should. What am I doing? Gods, I should leave him here.' Her mind was screaming at her to run but she just kept getting closer and closer until she was a little more than an arms length away from him. 

"Sesshoumaru…I…I want to help." His eyes narrowed dangerously but his growl ceased. She edged closer and when he didn't swipe at her or move she took it as an 'ok.' She kneeled down next to him but he started growling again. She fought the urge to run away and she took her rucksack off her back and placed it next to her. 

She slowly reached a hand toward the wound on his chest but stopped when his hand came flying toward her. She yelped and caught it around his wrist. 'Thank the gods he's weak or he could have done some real damage.' 

"Damnit Sesshoumaru, I'm trying to help you." 

He paused in his growling to finally speak. "I do not need your help human." He jerked his hand free of her grasp and flinched slightly at the pain it caused. She frowned down at him. 

"For God's sake, Sesshoumaru, swallow you pride and let me help you." He closed his eyes and proceeded to ignore her only causing her to huff. "You're worse than Inuyasha." Finally finding her courage or rather blinded by her anger she reached both hands toward him and pried open his shirt. 

The youkai Lord's eyes widened slightly but it went unseen to the miko. 'Does she not fear for her life? She is worse than Rin.' He thought idly as the girl lightly touched around the wound as if she were assessing the damage. 'I should kill her now for having the nerve to touch me. Stupid human woman. Does she not know I could kill her even in this weak state?' Still his curiosity got the better of him, as he wanted to know why she was helping him. She didn't even get sick at the sight of his wound. 

Kagome turned to her bag to reach for bandages and anesthetic. Once again the youkai Lord growled warning. Kagome sighed wistfully. 

"I'm just getting medical supplies. I wont hurt you, I promise." His eyes narrowed at her again as she continued to pull things out of her bag. She stood suddenly with a bottle in hand, slightly startling the youkai Lord but of course she would never know it. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to get some water." She turned away then paused and looked back at him. "Please stay. I want to help and I promise I wont get Inuyasha. We'll keep this a secret just between you and me, ok? Besides Inuyasha would kill me if he knew I was helping you so please just stay here." 

Sesshoumaru just turned his head away, which apparently was good enough for her as she dashed off. 'Stupid human. Where in the seven hells would I go? I want to save my energy should I need to kill her. I should just kill her now.' He gave an annoyed snort. 'Perhaps Rin is making me soft.' He scowled at that thought and felt anger bubbling up. He was disturbed from his thoughts as he heard the human girl come running back. 

She had her small bottle and a wet rage as she came to kneel down next to him again. She lightly dabbed at the wound and cringed when his muscles tightened. She knew it was hurting him but he would never say anything. 

He glared up at the miko as she washed his wound and paused to wet the rag some more. She looked away from the wound to meet his eyes then smiled slightly then looked back at his wound. 

"I met Inuyasha the first time right here, at this spot. He was trying to kill me." She smiled a little wider at him then put the rag aside, finished cleaning the wound. "I'll bet," She started as she began to squeeze some kind of liquid on her hands then rubbed them together. "That if Inuyasha didn't have the subduing spell on him he'd probably still try to kill me. Well maybe when he was finished using me…" Anyone could have heard the bitterness in her words but she moved her hands to rub the antibiotic carefully into his wound. Her fingers gently touched the outside of it and messaged the muscles around it that were spasming from her touch. 

"You subdue your mate?" She scowled at him. 

"Inuyasha is not my mate. He's just my protector." She scoffed slightly at that thought but kept to herself, turning her attention back to his wound. 

Sesshoumaru shivered slightly at the gentle strokes she was applying to his muscles. It was strangely relaxing and it helped to ease the pain a bit. Her hands were warm against his skin and her touch was blurring his mind. The girl was talking again but he could hear her, he could only feel her hands running nimbly down his chest as she massaged the area around the wound. He shivered again when her hands left his chest and opened his eyes. 

She picked up a roll of cloth then looked hesitantly at him. "Do you think you could sit up? It would be easier to wrap you while you're sitting." His eyes narrowed again then he used his arm to prop himself and began to sit. He felt the miko's hand slide behind him and guide him to lean against the tree. For one fleeting moment he wondered if she was going to tie him to the tree with the cloth but no…the cloth was flimsy and oddly enough he trusted her to help. 

She held the start of the cloth to the side of his chest then looked up at him. "Could you hold it here for me?" He didn't respond he just pressed his fingers to the cloth holding it in place. She moved to lean over him as she went to move his shirt more. She gave an annoyed huff then a hesitant look at him again then climbed onto his lap, straddling his thighs. 

"Human…" He growled threateningly. She rolled her eyes. 

"I don't like the position either but I need to be able to wrap this around you so just relax." She snaked her left hand through the right side of his shirt that was only still on him because his arm was still in the sleeve, and brought it toward the left side to catch the roll she hand in her right hand. Then she brought it around the front to repeat the process. 

Once again Sesshoumaru shivered as her warm hands touched his skin. This shouldn't have been thought of as sexual but his body was reacting as such. The way she straddled his thighs, her arms wrapping around his back, the way her scent dominated even the smell of blood, when her hair would brush up against his bare shoulder…his blood was boiling for a mere human. He scowled and tried to be angry but his body was rebelling. He was suddenly bombarded with images of the girl lying beneath him, her body shaking with pleasure, her mouth slightly parted as if beckoning him to kiss her. 

"There." Her gentle voice broke his thoughts…thankfully…and not. "That should do it." She glanced at the stub where his arm used to be, thoughtfully. She glanced over to the golden eyes that were now narrowed not with warning but with something she couldn't quite place. She never broke her gaze as her hand went to the stub and as she pulled all of her energy then pushed it out through her hand. 

It didn't grow back as she thought it would but it just appeared. Sesshoumaru's left hand just appeared out of nowhere...but they both knew what had happened. Kagome slumped forward slightly tired as Sesshoumaru flexed his arm experimentally. He looked away from his new arm to glare at the miko. 

"Why?" She glanced up with slightly glazed eyes. 

"It was an experiment. Besides," She smiled weakly. "You look better with two arms." She slumped forward again but was caught by Sesshoumaru. He heard a weak but surprised "Oh!" She glanced down at her. "If I knew I could just heal your wound that easily then I wouldn't have bothered to wrap it and all." He glanced down at his chest where the once blood soaked cloth was. The cloth was clean. She had given him his arm back, healed his wound and cleaned up his blood. 

"Why?" He asked again as he moved her to sit on his lap so he could support her. She smiled weakly at him again. 

"I don't know. I just couldn't leave you there…not when I could do something about it." She mumbled the last part then fell asleep in the youkai lord's arms. 

'These humans…Rin and now this girl…they're different from other humans. Any other human would have left me to die but they didn't. This miko even went so far as to heal my wounds and give me the arm back that her mate…no, companion stole.' He stood with the miko in his arms. 'I am not giving her back to the hanyou. But she is not staying with me. She will recover in my lands then I will send her away. I do not need another human following me.' With that final thought he effortlessly launched into the air and headed toward his mansion in the Western Lands. 

~*~ 

O.o I started another story. I know I should be working on the other two but I had to get this out of my head! It was driving me insane! Besides 'Prices' only has a chapter left…two at most and 'Two Weeks' is being thoroughly thought out. Anyhoozles this is a Sesshoumaru/Kagome fic cuz I like the coupling, although I didn't used to, and I don't think there are enough out there. ^_^ 

BTW: This is not the time Inuyasha uses the Kaze no Kizu and Sess meets Rin. This is another time and Inu just made the same mistake again ^_^ Did ya follow? That's why kag called him stupid cuz only a moron would do the same futile thing twice! 

Tell me what you think and if I should continue it! Review or email me it doesn't matter I just want to know if I should keep going or drop it. 


	2. Wouldn't you scream if you woke up to Ja...

~*Voices at Midnight*~

Meamiko 

For disclaimer see first chapter.

* * * 

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Sesshoumaru didn't even bother to glance away from the papers as he heard the miko's voice pierce through the mansion. He had expected as much when he sent Jaken to wake her. 

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! HELP!" He did however look up when he heard Jaken's voice follow the miko's. He fought hard to hold back a wistful sigh then bounded down the halls to save his worthless servant. 

As the youkai Lord slid open the door to the miko's room he effortlessly caught the toad-youkai as he went flying past. Setting the dizzy youkai on the floor he glared over to the girl. 

Kagome was standing with her feet apart but her knees together and was panting through her clenched teeth. She gave the poor toad-youkai the most evil glare Sesshoumaru had ever seen a human give. He was slightly impressed by the power she showed in maiming the poor toad. 

Jaken finally recovered and glared at the young miko. "What is your problem human?!" 

Kagome gave a small growl and moved a step closer to them. Jaken scampered behind Sesshoumaru's leg. She finally looked up at him her expression softening a little. 

"What's the big idea?! Why did you bring me here?" Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed a little more as the miko demanded an explanation. He would give none. 

"Do not hassle my servants. If I find you throwing them around again I will not be as… lenient." He turned to leave as Jaken scampered out of the room and away. 

"You never gave me an explanation." He turned slightly to face her. 

"I offered none." At this she scowled at the great Lord. 

"You owe me that much." She said almost calmly. He could tell the anger was building up in her and she was fighting it from coming out. 

"I owe you nothing." He turned to leave again as she stood gaping at him. 

"You…you ungrateful BASTARD!" Her blood was boiling and the heat from it was becoming contagious. Sesshoumaru was suddenly in front of the woman his hand around her neck. 

"No, bitch, your mate is the bastard and I didn't ask you to assist me." His nails were starting to break the delicate flesh around her neck and to him, the scent of her blood, anger, and fear were intoxicating. "We are still enemies and I owe you NOTHING." He abruptly let go of the girl and she stood her ground. She didn't even move to touch her wounds or cower away from him. This surprised him. He at least expected her to touch the fresh wounds on her neck but she didn't. She just glared up at him. 

"Then why haven't you killed me? Why did you bring me here if we're enemies?" She spoke through her teeth as she was fighting not to explode again. 

Why indeed. That question had been haunting him since the miko started washing his wound, he could have killed her at any moment. The other he'd been contemplating since he arrived with the unconscious miko in his arms…his arms as in two. Perhaps that was it? Did he feel that he, indeed, did owe her? 

"My reasons are my own." He finally stated. He was not about to admit to the woman that he didn't even know why he had brought her here. He should have killed her and dumped her at his half brother's feet. 

Kagome sighed. "Fine. One: Inuyasha isn't my mate and two: when can I leave?" Ah, another good question. He narrowed his eyes at her again. '_She is not leaving. Why? I know not, but she will stay here. And Rin could use…Rin!_' 

"You are here for Rin. You are not leaving." With that he stalked out of the room, slid the door shut and walked away. 

'_Good. Rin will now have some else to bother and the miko will not be going back to the hanyou. She is not leaving_.' The youkai Lord growled to himself. '_Why is it my concern where the girl goes? No matter. It is for Rin._' And just for Rin…riiiight. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This is all your fault!" Sango had to hold the Kitsune away from Inuyasha as they fought. The only person who could stop Inuyasha from hurting the poor kit was now in the possession of Sesshoumaru. Sango glared at the hanyou with a deadly force. 

"He's right you know. If you hadn't angered Kagome-chan she wouldn't have gone out there alone." She spoke as calmly as she could and her grip tightened on the Kit. 

"FINE! Gang-up on me! See if I care!" Inuyasha fumed as he glared at Sango and Shippou. Miroku put a hand on his shoulder. 

"How do you know that Sesshoumaru has Kagome-sama?" He asked calmly. He was the only one trying to assess the situation instead of trying to lay blame. Inuyasha huffed. 

"I know what my brother smells like, bouzou. I can smell the way Kagome and Sesshoumaru's scents mingled for a while. He had to be touching her for that kind of scent to happen." He glared over at Shippou who was growling at him. 

"Anything else, Inuyasha?" Miroku waited patiently as Inuyasha thought. 

"Yeah…there was something about Sesshoumaru's scent. It seemed…husky kinda. Like when demons are in heat." He gave an undignified snort. "But that's not possible. Sesshoumaru doesn't do that kind of thing." Sango's eye brows rose slightly and Shippou started to sniffle. 

"He's not…he's not gonna try to mate with Kagome is he?" Shippou asked between sniffles. Inuyasha almost face-faulted. Sango and Miroku looked shocked. 

"No!" All three yelled at the same time, then they exchanged glances. 

"You don't think that…maybe…" Sango started hesitantly and they all looked at each other with dread. She didn't need to finish asking. 

Suddenly they were all dashing around collecting their things and getting ready to go find their friend. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome sighed and sat down on the rim of the fountain. He finally allowed her out of the large room and she had hoped to find a way out. Course not. Too easy. At least she could have some peace and quiet. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin's bored!" 

Or not. 

Kagome looked over to the general area where the little girl's voice came from. Sesshoumaru was looking directly at Kagome and Rin followed his gaze. She gasped suddenly then smiled as she ran toward the miko. 

"Kagome-oneesan!" Kagome tried her hardest to smile at the running girl as she finally reached her and hugged her chubby arms around the miko's waist. "Sesshoumaru-sama didn't tell Rin that Kagome-oneesan was coming!" Kagome looked up at him as he slowly approached the human girls. 

"Yeah, well it was a bit of a surprise for us too." She gave a curt nod to Sesshoumaru then pried Rin off of her. "Could you give us a minute?" Rin smiled sweetly then bounded off. Kagome stood but her eyes were on Rin. She didn't see Sesshoumaru staring at her. 

She looked different in the silk kimono he had provided for her. Instead of the indecent short green and white kimono she wore before she wore a long, elegant, blood-red kimono fit for a princess. She was beautiful for a human, even Sesshoumaru had to admit that. He hated it but he admitted it. 

He already knew there was something different about this human. She had…slightly…aroused him back in the forest. Her soft touches, warms hands, dizzying scent…the girl was intoxicating. Once again he could feel the heat running through his body just from the thought of the forest when she was straddling him. This time he was able to push it away before the images came. 

She finally decided to break the silence that had formed that left Sesshoumaru to his…annoying thoughts and sighed softly. 

"You wont let me leave, will you?" She broke her gaze from the playing child to look at Sesshoumaru. Again she was a little shocked at the look in his eyes. If it had been anyone else she would have called it lust. But Sesshoumaru didn't feel lust…he didn't feel anything. Right? 

"No." He took a step toward her. She countered but her legs hit the rim of the fountain. She glanced down at it then back up to him. He could smell the fear that was resonating from her and it only made his blood boil more. 

"Why?" Her voice was just a little too breathy for her tastes. He towered over her, just an inch away. Either he needed to back up or she needed to stop being afraid because the whole situation was only arousing him more and more. He didn't want the wench to stop fearing him so forced himself to take a step back. 

"You," He growled low in his throat. "Are mine now. You will stay here for as long as I want you too." He turned to stalk away but she grabbed his arm. He turned back growling low in his throat. He tried to tell himself that the reason he was growling was because she had dared to touch him but he knew better. 

"Sesshoumaru, please. I have a home where I belong. I can't stay here." She didn't like having to beg to him but she had to get her point across. She flinched when he pulled him arm free of her and glared at her. 

"No." It was all he said as he stalked away leaving the woman with tears threatening to fall down her face. It was hopeless. He wasn't going to let her go back and he was acting strange, even by his standards. Kagome sat down on the fountain ledge again and buried her face in her hands, still fighting the tears that were coming. 

Sesshoumaru mentally cursed himself as he made his way back to his study. '_What in the seven hells is this woman doing to me?_' He growled at the fuzziness in his head. Her scent seemed to do that to him and it annoyed him. Once again he thought that he should just go back to the garden and kill the miko bitch, even if it upset Rin. But he couldn't…why? What power did this miko have over him? Why did her scent affect him like this? He would find out. If nothing else he would find out why her scent affected him so much. He's the one with the power and he needed to get the bitch out of his head. 

With that decision he changed course and headed to his hot springs to relax. 

~*~

TBC…

Ok wow I didn't expect that many reviews! But hey! Keep them coming! As you demanded here's the next chapter. Thank you all who reviewed! And I'll start the next chapter soon! See ya soon! 

JA! 

Meamiko 


	3. Fun in the hot springs: Adult Situations

~*Voices at Midnight*~

Meamiko 

For disclaimer see first chapter.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome placed the sleeping child in her bed and sighed. With the child safely tucked in and asleep, she went to her room and grabbed her bathing things and headed off to the hot springs to relax.

'_Sesshoumaru is kinda hot though. He's just too much of a jerk. Must run in the family._'She mused with a slight smirk. '_Why on earth did I help him? What was I thinking? _She sighed wistfully. _I couldn't leave him there like that…especially knowing that I that he had Rin to take care of._' She opened the door to the springs, stepped inside and closed the door behind her. When she turned she gasped.

"Gods this place is huge!" The hot spring was about the size of a swimming pool and the water was as clear as day. Large rocks popped out of the water at certain spots and there were small plants along the edge. Kagome padded over to edge and took off her clothes. She stepped into the springs and sighed.

"Gods this feels so good." She swam around for a little while then headed towards the edge again to get her shampoo and stuff. On her way back she spotted something behind one of the boulders. "What…" She swam over to get a better view. What she saw made her gasp again and turn away.

"G-Gomen Sesshoumaru!" She waited for the insults to start but they never came. She turned back to Sesshoumaru and took a good look at him. He was leaning up against the rock with his eyes closed, his long hair floating around him in the water. His chest was bare and she couldn't help but wonder if the rest of him was too. She blushed at the thought. "Is he sleeping?"

Kagome frowned at his chest, trying to rid her mind of the disturbing thoughts. There was something there, on his chest. Kagome swam a little closer to get a better view. A scar…from the Tetsusaiga. She reached out slowly and traced her fingers along the scar. It was soft and warm beneath her fingers. A muscle spasmed in his chest, which made Kagome jerk back. When Sesshoumaru didn't move again she touched it again then moved her hand over his shoulder then down to the arm she gave him back. There was no scar there; it was like it had always been there. 

"Do you always fondle men when they are sleeping?" Kagome jumped at Sesshoumaru's smooth voice then recovered with a glare as he opened his eyes.

"I wasn't fondling you. I was looking at your scar." She spat back, not noticing the hint of amusement in his voice. He just stared at her with one eyebrow slightly raised. "You didn't tell me it scarred." 

"You did not ask." He replied coolly. She frowned at him. He was being just a little too literal. She was about to snap back at him but she caught his eyes wandering. She followed his eyes until she realized what he was looking at.

"EEP!" Kagome ducked down into the water, covering her chest with her arms. '_Oh, Gods! Sesshoumaru saw my chest! Why was that jerk looking?!_' She glared up at the youkai whose face gave no emotion but she could see the amusement dancing in his eyes.

"So you weren't sleeping, I take it?" She glared up at him waiting for his answer.

"I was but you woke me up." He answered calmly as he moved closer to the shy girl. His face was still blank but his eyes danced with mischief. "I woke when I felt something warm touching my chest." Kagome blushed at his comments as he moved even closer.

"S-Sorry." She couldn't bring her eyes up to his golden ones for a heartbeat. '_Oh my god. How embarrassing._' 

"Do not be sorry." Kagome's eyes shot up to his. '_Did he…?_' When it finally dawned on her she glared up at him, rising in the water to get a more intimidating glare going. 

"You're playing with me." She almost gasped when she saw the corner of his mouth turn up in a slight curl. He was smiling! Granted it was a pathetic attempt and very small one, but he was smiling! He really _was_ playing with her.

"Very astute of you." This time she heard the teasing tone in his voice. She growled softly at him.

"You jerk." She turned to swim away but Sesshoumaru caught her with an arm around her waist. Kagome eeped and tried to get free but his grip on her tightened and her drew her back to his chest. "Let go!" She struggled against his grip until she felt something press against the back of her thigh. She eeped again when she realized what it was and tried to get away again.

He hated the affect the human wench was having on him but he pressed her closer to him still. When she stiffened upon noticing exactly what effect she was having on him, his instincts almost took over. She knew what was happening to him now and she started to struggle harder. Sesshoumaru took a sharp breath when she rubbed up against him.

"You are only encouraging me, wench." His voice sounded breathy even to him. She stopped struggling and went perfectly still. 

"Let me go." She said calmly, and he was surprised at the false calm. She was able to keep her voice calm even though a second later she started to shiver with fear when he didn't answer or let go. "Sesshoumaru…" 

His arm moved up slightly and his hand traced lazy circles around her hip while his other hand trailed up Kagome's arm then swept her hair away from her neck.

This time when Kagome shivered it wasn't from fear. Sesshoumaru planted a soft butterfly kiss at the nape of her neck causing Kagome to take a sharp breath. His instincts had taken dominance. He was still fighting full-out mating so his animal side had to be content with playing.

He could still smell the fear on her but there was a more intoxicating scent pulsating from her now. Lust. He growled low in his throat and brushed his fangs against the delicate flesh of her neck. Her whole body shivered at the light touch.

Kagome snapped back to her senses when she felt his tongue flick over her skin. She noticed that his arms were now loosely hanging around her hips and she might be able to use it to get away. '_If I could just distract him long enough…_' 

Trying not to think about it too much, Kagome reached behind her and absently stroked the length of Sesshoumaru. He took a sharp breath when she gave him a slight squeeze and he gave another low growl. She was suddenly starting to regret this action.

She really regretted it when Sesshoumaru grabbed her tighter and slammed her closer to him. She gasped and managed to pull her hand away before it was trapped between their bodies. Ok, so much for escaping. 

She closed her eyes as he resumed licking her neck it. '_How in the seven hells do I manage to get myself in these situations?_' Her eyes snapped open when she felt the water moving around her. They were now moving closer to the edge of the hot spring. Kagome started to panic.

"Sesshoumaru, I don't think this is a good idea." Babble. That's right he hates it when she babbles. "I mean what if someone comes in and sees us in this position?"

"It is none of their business." He bit out. '_Ok well at least he's talking. Just gotta keep him talking._'

"I don't want to." He growled. Apparently he understood what she didn't want. "Sesshoumaru…I'm human." He growled again. '_Ok this isn't working…_' 

He carried her on to the edge of the hot springs and laid her down. She tried like mad to cover herself up and run away but his strong arms held her down as he hovered over her.

"Sesshoumaru, stop. I'm human. You don't want to do this, believe me." His head dipped down and kissed down her shoulders to her chest.

"My stupid hanyou of a bother is more human than you." Kagome blinked. '_Did he just say I'm not human?_'

"What?" '_Keep 'em talken. Gods just keep him talking._' "I am human. You know…human wench, bitch, girl…" '_Great now I'm telling him to call me the names I hate._'

He was half right. He knew that there definitely was something different about the girl. She was completely different from all other humans. Her scent wasn't human but it wasn't youkai either.

"No." He licked between her breasts eliciting a gasp from the unsuspecting girl. Her mind was fuzzy but she really needed to get him to stop. She put her hands on his shoulders and tried to move him up but he didn't budge.

"Yes, I'm human and if you don't stop now Sesshoumaru you're going to regret this when you come back to your senses." Again he growled but moved a little to the right, taking her nipple in his mouth. "Oh, Gods…" She breathed.

"I have not lost my senses," He whispered on her skin causing shivers to go down her body. "And I have no intention of stopping." He placed a light kiss on her nipple then went to the other one as a hand trailed down her stomach. His hand playfully hesitated above her lower region.

"Sesshou…please don't." She pleaded with the youkai lord but he wouldn't hear it. His hand moved down further but they were thankfully interrupted.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and watched as Sesshoumaru slumped over her. Jaken was yelling through the door. 

"What?" Sesshoumaru bit out loud enough for Jaken to hear. Kagome jumped at his tone. He noticed this and smiled against her skin.

"The human child is awake. She was screaming like she was being attacked." Jaken's voice was a little higher than usual. Kagome figured he was as scared by Sesshoumaru's tone as she was. 

When opportunity knocks… "Sesshoumaru, Rin's probably having a nightmare." Answer the door. "I should go check on her." Sesshoumaru pushed up and hovered his face over hers.

"Leave Jaken." There was a scuttling sound behind the door, which Kagome figured was Jaken running away but she didn't look to see if the door was open. Sesshoumaru was gazing at her in the strangest way. She couldn't look away from those beautiful golden eyes.

"Sesshoumaru?" Once again her voice was too breathy for her tastes but she didn't have a chance to think about it too long. Sesshoumaru closed the distance with a soft kiss. It was definitely not what she expected from him. 

She gasped when he pulled her up to straddle his lap in one fluid moment from their lying position. Sesshoumaru took advantage of her gasp to deepen the kiss, playfully running his tongue over hers. Before Kagome could think she found herself returning the kiss.

When Kagome finally pulled away his eyes were still closed. After a heartbeat he opened them and stared at her. "I-I need t-to go to R-Rin." Kagome mentally cursed herself for stuttering. A little smile played on Sesshoumaru's lips causing her breath to catch in her throat.

'_Gods he's gorgeous when he smiles. He should do it more often._' 

"Over there." His eyes flicked momentarily to her right but just as quickly went back to hers. Kagome frowned questioningly then looked over to where had looked. There was a small table with a couple bathrobes neatly folded and waiting to be used. She sighed.

She put her hands back on his shoulders and pushed to stand but his arms clamped around her waist. She looked back at the golden orbs. "Sesshoumaru, Rin needs me." Sesshoumaru was half-tempted to say that he needed her but he held it back. Once again he captured her lips, this time the kiss more passionate. He finally let her go, standing up and handing her one of the robes.

Kagome blushed slightly and took it, slipping it on quickly. She stood to tie it then turned to the door. "Thank you Sesshoumaru." She said quickly and reached for the door. Before she got it open enough his hand pushed it shut again. She turned to face him and found herself pinned between him and the door.

"We will talk later." It was more a command than a request as he inched closer to her face. Kagome smiled at his command then went up on tiptoes to kiss him softly, catching him off guard.

"Of course Sesshoumaru-sama." She almost giggled at him as she ducked under his arms and slipped out of the room, leaving the surprised Sesshoumaru.

~*~

TBC…

A/N: I'm not sure if I'm happy with this chapter but I'm putting it out anyway. I've been working on it for a week now and they always say you're your own worse critic. I'm also posting this story on mediaminer.org so I can have the NC17 rating, which will come into play in later chapters.

Please review ^_^ they give me incentive to keep going!

Ja!

  
Meamiko


	4. Things Change: Adult Situations

~*Voices at Midnight*~

Meamiko 

For disclaimer see first chapter.

* * *

Note: Sorry for the inconvenience but my muse suddenly came back and I decided to *DUM DUM DUM DUUUUM!!!!!* …add a plot!! *GASP* so they're gonna be interrupted AGAIN! The poor kids. And to clear up any confusion…anything Sesshou feels for Kagome right now is purely sexual. RIGHT now…. and now on to the story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The girl gave a sharp gasp as she tripped and almost fell. She couldn't stop. She had to keep going or he was going to catch her. He was toying with her and she knew it. He could have easily pounced her by now but he was enjoying the chase. She tried as much as she could not to be scared. He would smell it…hell he _had_ smelled it. That's why he was chasing her now.

It didn't help that she didn't know where she was going. The mansion twisted and turned in long labyrinths of halls not seeming to lead anywhere. "Damnit, he's toying with me." She sighed and halted her running. No more fun for him.

"Very astute of you." Came a cool voice. She turned to her stalker but she was immediately pushed down to the ground. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact of her head hitting the cold hard floor but it never came. Instead her head rested on someone's hand. She opened her eyes to glare up at the youkai now leaning over her with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Is that your favorite phrase or something?" She spat angrily. The amusement in his eyes danced more. He really thought she was entertaining.

"One of many." He replied with a smooth, emotionless voice. If his eyes weren't dancing with the amusement and that hint of something else you would have thought he was bored.

"What's the other one?" She continued, trying to calm down. "Let me guess, 'Die, Inuyasha." He quirked a brow at her.

"Ah, yes that would be one as well." Kagome stared at him in disbelief. Before she could think of a decent comeback he continued. "Why did you run from me?" She opened her mouth to respond then quickly closed it.

He had just wanted to talk but she didn't. After getting Rin to settle down and go back to sleep, she made a b-line to her room, trying to avoid Sesshoumaru. She didn't want to think about what had happened in the hot spring. Just thinking about it now made her blush. 

"I was tired. I didn't want to talk." His brow quirked at her again.

"So tired that you decided to _run_…from me? You gave me quite a chase." He leaned closer to her, taking in her scent and letting his silky white hair fall over her shoulders to mingle with her raven black hair on the ground. "You do not seem very tired." He brushed his lips against her cheek and smiled as she blushed more. 

_'No she isn't tired_. _Yet_…' He thought, his smile widening slightly. If she could see the way he was smiling she might have screamed. There was definitely that look of mischief and an aura that said he was thinking baaaaaad things. 

"I'm exhausted actually." Again she was reduced to a breathy voice. Heat was rising through her body and she could feel Sesshoumaru's heat climbing, even through their clothes. Kagome wished she had made it to her room to put more clothes on but no. He _had_ to chase her.

Her thoughts stopped abruptly when she felt his lips brush her collarbone. '_When did he move?'_ Kagome gasped when his tongue shot out and flicked across her skin. She tried to shove him away, pushing at his shoulders and she was rewarded by a low growl and his body pressed closer. _ Crap!_

"Sesshoumaru, stop!" His tongue flicked over her skin again as he moved the flimsy fabric with his chin to go down further. His other hand moved down her side and searched for the opening to her robe. "Stop." She hissed suddenly when she felt his hand find the inside of her robe. His hand paused but playfully caressed her leg.

"Why?" Again there was the playful edge to his voice. The great demon lord…nothing but a playful pup at heart.

"We're in the middle of a fricken hall!" She almost shouted in exasperation. She felt his lips curl into a smile against her collarbone.

"Would you prefer somewhere more…private?" He whispered the last word against her skin and reveled in the way her body shivered at his insinuation. Without waiting for a reply he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She eeped.

"What the…WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He headed toward the wing that held their bedrooms and idly wondered which one he should go to.

"Taking you somewhere more private. Isn't that what you wanted?" She blushed furiously.

"Let me go, Sesshoumaru! This isn't funny!" She struggled against his grip but what could she accomplish against the youkai lord? He was ten times stronger than her.

He finally reached their destination and threw the struggling girl on the bed, which immediately shot up to a sitting position and glared at the man. Before she could blink she was back against the bed with him hovering over her, his hand trailing over her cheek.

"Sesshoumaru…this isn't funny." She wanted to move to push him away to pull him closer, anything…but her arms weren't working.

"Who said it was?" The question was more rhetorical than an actual question. She opened her mouth to speak again but his lips crushed against hers almost painfully. His hand went back for the opening of her robe then trailed his hand up her thigh, deepening the kiss when she gasped at his touches. This kiss was more demanding than the last one and Kagome found herself surprised by the intensity of it.

Before she could think she was returning the kiss, her arms finally working and wrapping around him. Sesshoumaru smiled against her mouth, loving the effect he had on her. He pulled back eliciting a whimper from the girl. Her hand brushed behind his ear causing him to shiver. She blinked as she watched as he closed his eyes and his body ripple with the shiver, then smiled. She brushed her fingertips behind his ear again and suppressed a giggle as he shivered again and started to purr. He moved his head closer to her hand as a silent request to continue.

She suddenly stopped causing him to open his eyes. Her eyes shone with mischief. He moved closer to kiss her again but she turned away. His heart sunk momentarily then he realized she didn't turn away from him because she didn't want to kiss him. Kagome gave a dainty yawn and stretched out a bit then turned back to Sesshoumaru who was watching her with his quirked eyebrow.

"Tired already?" He asked quietly as he started kissing her neck. "I haven't even started." She rolled her eyes at him and pushed at him. He finally let her move him and was pleasantly surprised when he found himself on his back and her hovering over him. He gave one of his rare smiles.

"You, Sesshoumaru-sama, Lord of the Western Lands have been taken over by me, Kagome-sama, miko of…" She squinted momentarily. "…the hanyou Inuyasha's village-forest…whatever. What do you have to say?" She grinned down at the great youkai lord. "Answer me and I, Kagome-sama, might spare your life." 

She was mocking him. The silly miko had the audacity to mock him…and he loved it. He scoffed at the girl over him. "You have no power over me." Again his voice was neutral and his face his normal schooled blankness.

"Oh?" She asked raising her brows. She casually looked down at his chest where the fabric had moved to reveal the sculpted beauty. Tracing her fingertips over the warm skin she grinned at him. "Shall we test that theory?" She asked as she trailed her fingers down to the sash of the robe and slowly untied it pushing it away, her eyes never leaving his. She leaned over his chest, still holding his gaze, and flicked her tongue over a stomach muscle.

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if he should be frightened or excited by the look in her eyes. Her deep brown eyes sparkled with mischief and determination. He forced himself to keep his eyes on hers as she lowered her head to his stomach but his eyes threatened to close when her warm tongue flicked over his skin like liquid fire. His breath came out in a shaky 'whoosh' when her robe brushed against his exposed arousal. 

Kagome took that as a sign that she was doing something right and kissed down his stomach, resting a hand on his upper thigh. Her heart was pounding against her chest. She couldn't believe how bold she was being but of course, after what she did in the hot spring, kissing his stomach was nothing. Ok, well, not 'nothing' but it sure as hell wasn't…well there's no polite way to say what it was she did in the hot spring. 

She was surprised by the determination she was showing along with the bold, fearlessness. Just a few minutes ago she was running from him, embarrassed. Then she was angry with him and scared at the thought of…doing anything remotely like this with him and now…here she was. He mouth placing butterfly kisses down his waist, getting dangerously close to his obvious arousal. She smiled against his base when he took a sharp breath and his hips pushed up slightly. She watched his eyes flutter closed when she brushed her lips lightly over his length. 

Sesshoumaru's eyes shot open when she moved away and started moving toward the edge of the bed. He sat up and his hand shot out to grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" His voice was low and held the beginnings of anger. Kagome's mind was screaming 'DANGER DANGER!' but her body was acting on it's own accord. She smirked at the exposed man.

"I've proved my point." She stated very 'matter of fact'ly. She started moving again all the while warning lights were going off in her head. 

He growled, low and dangerous. "You are not leaving." Again Kagome's body ignored her warnings. She smiled innocently at the angry youkai.

"Oh? But I had every intention of leaving." She leaned closer to him. "Besides you have no power over me. I've proved my point. Now if you'll excuse me-" Kagome tried not to gasp as she was pushed down to the bed for the third time and smiled at the youkai lord.

"Shall we test that theory?" He said low and dangerous. His voice held no teasing, no playfulness that Kagome had earlier. Finally the warnings were reaching her body and her eyes widened. _Oh shit._ She finally thought. _I'm in for it now…_

She gasped when Sesshoumaru kissed her breast then took her nipple in his mouth, rolling his tongue over it slowly. Content with her response he moved to her other one, teasing it the same. He bit lightly on the soft flesh, careful not to hurt her. Her back arched against her will as he kissed between her breasts then down her stomach. Her eyes met his when he got as low as he could go and her breath caught. 

All the determination she had earlier was now in his eyes. He had no intention of stopping. He wanted to taste her, to see if she was as sweet as she smelled.

He moved his mouth between her legs eliciting a gasp from her. Her hips bucked up as his tongue moved across the sensitive skin, then thrust inside. She cried out as he moved his tongue in and out slowly then sped up the pace. Again, she whimpered when he moved away and hovered over her face. He kissed her passionately again, slow and sweet then pulled back.

In a low, smooth voice he said, "It seems we are even." Kagome huffed in annoyance then realized that only proved his point. She opened her mouth to shoot back a snide remark but was interrupted by a female voice muffled by the door.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome froze. She'd been here for two days and she never saw anyone other than Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Rin. 

"What?" He growled in response and felt his lips twitch when the girl jumped under him. Kagome wasn't the only one who noticed his annoyance as the voice behind the door answered quickly.

"Ano, your brother is at the gate calling for someone named Kagome." Kagome shot up almost pushing Sesshoumaru away.

"Inuyasha's here?!" She yelled suddenly, earning a growl from the youkai lord as a pang of jealously coursed through him. Kagome blushed slightly and looked down at her lap.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" The voice asked hesitantly. She apparently thought he was alone. 

"Leave." He growled again. Kagome looked up suddenly, catching his golden eyes and frowned. She started crawling toward the edge of the bed in a huff but was pulled back by the taiyoukai. He pulled her into his lap, his lips twitching again. "Not you." She blushed. She really had thought he told her to leave but he was talking to the now absent voice. 

"Actually I want you to stay here. I will take care of this." He carefully sat her down on the bed and started climbing off. Kagome's hand shot out, grabbing his arm.

"I'm coming." She said quickly, trying to convince him with the look in her eyes but he shook his head.

"No. Stay." With that last thought he pushed her down against the bed hard enough to leave her stunned while he sped off. She shot up again and scrambled off the bed, pulling the robe closed. '_The robe…oh Gods! I can't go out there like this!_' She bounded down the hall and to her room grabbing the first kimono she could find and hastily put it on. 

As she made her way through the castle she had the misfortune of running into Jaken. She grabbed the toad youkai by his throat and brought him up to her eye level. "Where are the gates? Where are Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha?" The toad squawked at her, covering his ears as she yelled in his face.

"Sesshoumaru-sama told me to keep you from-"

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Again the toad squawked.

"Follow the end of the hall…" She dropped him and started off as he continued. "Take a left and follow that until the end andtakeanotherleftandtherearethedoors!" The last part came out rushed as she got farther away. 

Kagome ran as fast as she could until she reached some rather large and somewhat intimidating doors. She pushed one as hard as she could, opening it enough to slip through. She could hear them now and Inuyasha didn't sound happy. She ran toward his voice. When she saw him in her line of sight she ran faster trying to get to him but arms wrapped around her waist.

"Inuyasha!" She cried half happily, half pleadingly. Something was off though. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippou…where were they? It was just Inuyasha. She twisted in Sesshoumaru's arms, trying to get free but he was unyielding. 

Inuyasha straightened from his fighting stance to his trademark posture. "Kagome, come on! Everyone's waiting for us!" She turned to the taiyoukai holding her.

"Sesshoumaru let me go." His arm hesitated around her waist then it slipped away. Inuyasha took this as a cue and ran off into the nearby woods leaving the two together.

"Something is off." Sesshoumaru stated in his usual cool voice. He glanced down at the miko who was looking at him strangely. "What?"

"I have to go with him." Her voice sounded strange to her. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly. Again the pang of jealousy coursed through him, this time stronger. He could feel his anger clashing and mingling with the jealousy causing a deadly combination.

"Then go wench." He almost regretted the way she flinched at the hate in his voice. She took a step closer and reached a hand out to touch his face but he caught it an inch away from touching. "I did not give you permission to touch me." He stated, his voice cold enough to freeze everything in the immediate vicinity.

She found her anger responding too. "You touched me a lot more than this." She blushed at the memory but held onto her anger. "You kissed me." Her voice wavered slightly in embarrassment but her eyes were almost pleading with him to remember.

"I meant nothing by it. Besides, Inuyasha has claimed you as his bitch." The last word came out heated and angry making Kagome flinch again.

"I am no one's bitch. Not Inuyasha's and sure as HELL not yours!" Her voice was raised higher than she intended but she didn't care anymore. "Ask me to stay Sesshoumaru," She bit out angrily. "and I will but not for Rin." He blinked down at her. 

"No." He stated simply. "You mean nothing to me if you do not stay for Rin." This time Kagome didn't flinch. She fought the tears that were now streaming down her face but they wouldn't stop. "Go." He said suddenly, a little louder than he intended but she hesitated. "Go back to your hanyou, bitch." He couldn't stand her crying it made his heart twist in painful ways. "GO!" He roared suddenly and for the last time Kagome jumped, gave him one last look and ran off with an audible cry leaving the taiyoukai to his annoying twisting heart.

~*~*~*~*~

Kagome ran into the forest then stopped when she was far enough away and sobbed quietly, sinking to her knees and pressing her forehead against the warm earth. '_When did I care if he wanted me or not? Why would I expect him to say anything more? He did exactly what he usually does and what happened between us was nothing to him but…why is it something to me?_' She gave another soft sob.

"Kagome." A light voice, almost inaudible called out to her breaking her from her sobs. She looked around the forest for signs of…well anything. Where had Inuyasha gone? Why hadn't he come for her?

"Inuyasha?" She asked. When no reply came she started to get nervous. Something _was_ off. "Inuyasha?" She called out again.

When the voice finally answered Kagome jumped. "Guess again." She gasped when she finally placed the voice. He most despised enemy.

~*~

Ok I'm ending it there ^_^ sorry but it's the longest chapter so far! Anyhoozles I'll write the next chapter after class tomorrow and get it up cuz I feel like I owe you guys. Ah, sleep…sounds divine! Ja! 


	5. The Price of Small Victories

~*Voices at Midnight*~

Meamiko 

For disclaimer see first chapter.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome spun toward the voice but there was nothing there. This game was starting to grate on her nerves.

"Stop hiding Naraku!" She shouted angrily.

"I'm not the one who is hiding, miko." Kagome frowned into space. Surely he wasn't implying that she was hiding from something. "Ah, but you are, miko." She jumped.

'_Shit! He read my mind!_' Again she glared into space, hoping that he at least got the fact that she was in no mood to deal with him. "And just what, pray tell, am I hiding from?" She bit out angrily. A deep chuckle sounded through the woods. A second later the chuckle was right behind her and some one was breathing on her neck. 

She spun around again but, again, there was nothing. When the warm breath and chuckle were behind her again she didn't move. '_Ok, apparently he doesn't want me to see him_.' 

He took an audible breath then let it out, blowing on her over sensitive skin. "I can smell him on you. You came close to mating." She turned bright red. '_Ye Gods he can smell Sesshoumaru on me?! Damnit it's none of his business!_'

"Have you ever heard of a personal bubble?" She turned her head slightly toward him and when he didn't respond she continued on. "See, where I come from people have personal space that we refer to as a 'personal bubble.' If someone is within less than two feet of them they're invading their bubble." She reached behind her quicker than she could think and grabbed his arm to be sure he didn't disappear again. She turned her heated glare to his face. "_You_ are invading my bubble." 

A slight smirk formed on the evil hanyou's lips. "That's not all I intend to invade." He whispered against her ear. Kagome gasped at how quickly he had appeared there. "Perhaps we shall start where Sesshoumaru left off?" Kagome blanched and squeezed her eyes shut when his lips brushed against her ear.

'_Please, whatever Gods are out there, please don't let him be serious. Please…_' Before she could even blink she found herself on the ground with her worst nightmare hovering over her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'_I need to take a fucking walk. Get that stupid wench out of my head._' Sesshoumaru sped off into the forest the opposite way the wench had gone. '_Forget her and her stupid hanyou._' He just needed air; no…he needed to kill something, anything. That damned hanyou would do nicely. 

Finally catching the scent of his half-brother and jumped to the clearing where Inuyasha and his gang were setting up camp. Sesshoumaru frowned momentarily when he didn't see the miko. He couldn't even smell her anywhere near. He froze in place and trained all thought on finding her, ignoring the gasps and growls coming from his brother and his friends. 

"Oi, are you daydreaming or something?" Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat and finally paid attention to the hanyou.

"Where is she?" He growled again. The monk and demon exterminator exchanged looks.

"Where is who?" Inuyasha bit out angrily. Sesshoumaru snarled at the insolent whelp but continued questioning. The kitsune bounced away from the two humans and jumped up on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Where is your miko, hanyou?" The humans blanched and Inuyasha's face was wiped clean.

"You mean…Kagome?" The woman stepped forward, drawing the youkai's attention. He gave a quick nod. "We thought…well…didn't you take her?" He repressed the urge to snort.

"I did. The hanyou came for her a few moments ago and she followed him." He was beginning to get annoyed and slightly miffed. 

"But he hasn't left our sight since yesterday." The monk looked deep in thought at this. The kitsune glared at the hanyou.

Ok, now he was pissed. What in the seven hells was going on here? 

"Sesshoumaru-sama," The monk started. "Could you describe what happened exactly?" By now his patience was wearing dangerously thin. However when the monk used -sama

He lightened up a bit. At least he knows whom he's talking to.

"Inuyasha," He all but growled the name. "Came to my gates calling for the miko. He told her to go with him and she did." '_Damnit I knew something was off._' 

Something seemed to click in the monk's head and it didn't go unnoticed. "Houshi-sama?" The exterminator asked.

"Naraku has the power to change forms. He's taken Inuyasha's form before." Again woman blanched and the kitsune started to wail, saying the miko's name over and over. Sesshoumaru turned to leave but the woman's voice stopped him.

"If you find her," She started carefully. "Please, please let us know." She knew he was going to look for her. He gave a short nod then disappeared. Inuyasha start forward.

"Lets go. We're gonna find Kagome before he does." With a few nods they left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm not Kikyou." She said quietly as her hands tried to hold together the ripped Kimono. The evil hanyou was standing over her huddled form throwing bolts of energy the tore her clothes and skin.

"I don't need you to be. I just need the Shikon shards." He replied emotionlessly. He kneeled next to her and smirked when she backed against a tree. Her situation was not improving. 

"You can't do this. I don't have any." His hand came toward her face and she flinched.

"I know that now." His hand touched her cheek and traced her jaw line. Kagome flinched for what had to be the millionth time in the last ten minutes. 

"Then let me go." She said shakily and jumped about a foot when he chuckled.

"Now what would the fun in that be?" Now she was shaking intolerably. His hand moved down her neck to her collarbone, moving slowly, drawing it out.

"Please…no." She said weakly, her voice trembling with her body. His free hand landed forcefully on her upper thigh and started moving up painfully. Without thinking she screamed "NO!" and thrust her hands at him before he could read her mind to stop her.

Her hands didn't stop.

She screamed when she realized that her hands were going through his chest instead of pushing him away and they were sinking deeper and deeper. Thankfully Naraku was not unfazed. His face was contorted in pain and his mouth opened in a silent scream. 

She closed her eyes when his scream finally joined Kagome when she started pulling her hands back toward her, feeling a part of the hanyou's power being dragged back with her hands. She snapped her arms against her chest when they were free, her right hand clutching something precious. 

When she opened them he was gone with no trace he'd ever been there.

Goody.

No really she was ecstatic…and now terribly alone. Of course alone was better than with Naraku but…still…Sesshoumaru wasn't there…

'_Wait! Go back. Sesshoumaru was never there. You mean nothing to him, remember? The cold, unfeeling, beautiful bastard._' 

"You jerk Sesshoumaru! You jerk! This is all your fault!" She screamed into the air knowing he would never hear her. "Baka! Baka, baka, BAKA!" With the final scream she buried her head in her hands and sobbed. When she'd had enough tears she glared at the shiny object in her hands. So much for this stupid jewel. So much pain, so many tears. Too much. 

'_No more. No more…I'm going to find all the shards, destroy the Shikon no Tama and Naraku then go home. Far away from Inuyasha and even farther away from Sesshoumaru._' With her new determination she stood weakly, stumbling slightly and headed back the way she came.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Blood. The smell permeated the forest. All one had to do was follow the scent of blood and hyacinth and you could find her, stumbling down a not so well beaten path, alone and battered. 

When the taiyoukai landed gracefully in front of the miko she didn't even flinch. She stared at him for a moment then smiled weakly. 

"It wasn't Inuyasha." Her voice was coarse and in desperate need of water. Sesshoumaru sped toward her when he saw her teeter and caught her in his arms. They sank to their knees, facing each other. Kagome's right hand was in a tight fist and clasped tightly against her chest. 

"Kagome…" He whispered against her cheek, and then moved to see her face. Her eyes were rimmed with tears and her weak smile strengthened a little. "What is it?" He asked cautiously.

"You said my name. It sounds nice when you say it." She sighed then slumped against his chest. She had used the last of her strength. He cradled her in his arms then stood searching for his half-brother's scent. When he located it he sped off. 

Within a few minutes he was standing before the group and Kagome was stirring in his arms. She woke when the Kitsune yelled her name and started toward her. Sesshoumaru gave a warning growl and he stopped dead in his tracks. 

"Shippou-chan?" Kagome asked sleepily. He started crying again much to her distress. "It's ok Shippou-chan! I'm ok!" She wiggled in the taiyoukai's arms and he helped her to kneel. Shippou immediately plastered himself to the miko and was crying in her tattered clothes.

"Kagome-chan." Kagome smiled at the woman who was looking at her with tears in her eyes.

"I have good news and I have bad news. Which do you want to hear first?" Again her voice sounded coarse. Miroku padded over and handed her a flask, which she took gratefully. 

"The bad." Inuyasha finally said. Kagome frowned slightly at him. Didn't he care about her situation? She took a big gulp of the water in the flask and felt sooo much better.

"I was tricked by Naraku and I couldn't kill him." She paused and looked around. Miroku and Sango exchanged glances again.

"And the good Kagome-sama?" Miroku said slowly. At this Kagome smiled and held out her hand.

"I got his part of the Shikon no Tama. I did, however, get closer to him than I wanted to get it." She slumped forward suddenly and Sesshoumaru caught her before she fell completely. He picked her up again, with the kitsune, annoyingly enough.

"I am taking her back to my mansion. If you wish to come you are welcome to do so but she stays with me." Before anyone could protest he, the girl and the kitsune were gone, leaving the others to speed off after him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okies there's chapter 5? Yeah 5 ^_^ A lot happened in this chapter O.o Ok so how exactly did she get the Shikon no Tama? Well you'll find out ^_^ sorry but it will get clearer next chapter. Now if you'll excuse me, my sister is dragging me to bowling. Blech. Ja!


	6. Dark Change

~*Voices at Midnight*~

Meamiko 

For disclaimer see first chapter.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru carried the unconscious girl back to his mansion as the others trailed behind him at an annoyingly slow rate. Needless to say he didn't wait for them. The Miko had not released the Kitsune cub for her death grip even as she stirred as he walked, again much to his annoyance. 

Sesshoumaru's servant, Soramiru, greeted them at the door. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" She eyed the unconscious miko as if she were the strangest thing she'd ever seen.

"Ready the hot springs, she needs to be cleaned. Have bandages and medicines waiting there." Without questioning him she gave a quick nod then hurried off. Sango stared after the servant. She caught a glimpse of something under her long red hair. Wings? Surely not…

"Sess-" Kagome sighed, her eyes still closed. "Sesshoumaru…" She couldn't seem to be able to open her eyes. It was as if they were sealed shut.

"Kagome, I'm going to take you to my hot spring." His heart melted when he saw a small and weak smile curve her lips.

"Hentai." She whispered jokingly. She still couldn't open her damn eyes. His lips slightly curved at her comment. '_Well if she could joke then she's fine._' He was pleased to see her death grip on the kitsune had slipped and her hands were hanging at her side.

With one quick jerk, he managed to fling the kitsune off her and glare at him. The kit started toward Kagome again but Sesshoumaru gave him a warning growl to which he stopped dead in his tracks. Finally being free of the annoying kitsune cub he made his way to the hot springs.

"Ano, Sesshoumaru-san…" The monk stepped forward with a slight smile. "Perhaps we should take care of Kagome-sama?" For this he was rewarded with a hard smack from Sango. He rubbed his new bump. "Or rather, Sango-sama should take care of her." She took a step toward the demon lord only to stop when he growled.

"Please. Kagome-chan is important to me. I wont hurt her, I swear it." The youkai lord seemed to consider this for a moment then nodded for her to follow him. 

Soramiru came out of the hot spring with a nod toward Sesshoumaru. He carried the unconscious miko to the edge and motioned for the exterminator. She put her hand behind Kagome's back to hold her up.

"Call me when you have her dressed and I will take her back to her room. Soramiru." The youkai lady came over to the three. Sango finally got a good look at the woman. Long wavy, fiery red hair fell down to her calves and glowing green eyes watched her lord closely. Her skin was as fair as Kagome's and there was a purple star on her forehead. Something moved under her hair and Sango bit back a gasp. They were wings! Almost as white as the Kimono she wore, they almost blend in with the Kimono. 

"Help the exterminator with the miko." Sango quirked a brow. He had called Kagome by her name just minutes before and now he was back to titles? 

"Sango." She stated coolly. Sesshoumaru returned her coolness in a weak glare.

"What?" He asked, almost sounding bored.

"My name is Sango and you know '_the_ _miko's_' name." His eyes narrowed slightly, then he stood and walked out. She glared at the door for a moment. Why was he acting like that? Jeez he's a jerk.

"What is the miko's name?" A sweet tinkling voice broke Sango's glare and brought her attention to the tsubasa youkai (winged demon). She blinked once at her. 

"Kagome-chan." The tsubasa youkai gave a slight nod. '_She's beautiful. I've never seen a youkai like her before._' They started peeling off the old clothes. When the rags were removed they gently pushed her into the spring, in the shallow end. The cleansed her wounds and pulled her out. A few moments passed without talking as they treated and dressed her wounds. The skin and muscles were starting to knit together already much to their surprise.

"She is unlike any human I have ever seen." Again Sango blinked at the youkai. Her voice was soft, like velvet with a slight bell tinkling. It was almost mesmerizing. 

"You're unlike any youkai I have ever seen." Sango said before she could stop herself. Soramiru smiled softly. 

"I am the last of my kind." She lightly touched several of the bruises on the miko's thighs. Her eyes shot up suddenly. "Was she…?" She trailed off and Sango sighed.

"We don't know what Naraku did to her. Her bruises look like she was…forced but we wont know until she wakes up. We can only pray that he didn't do anything worse than hit her around a couple times." '_Please don't let him have raped her. Kagome-chan's been through so much already. She doesn't deserve this._' Soramiru nodded solemnly. 

When they got her dressed Soramiru picked her up with ease and motioned for Sango to get the door. Sango bounded over to the door to open it but it went flying open before she got there. A rather perturbed looking Sesshoumaru was standing on the other side.

"Well?" That one word held more in it's meaning. It said 'What took you so damn long?' combined with the look on his face.

"Kagome-sama is healing quicker than to be expected. Too quickly for a human, Sesshoumaru-sama." She kept her eyes lowered. "No doubt you can see the strange power in her aura?" Sango frowned and looked from one youkai to the other hoping to get an explanation. 

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod and gestured for Kagome. Soramiru passed the miko from her arms to Sesshoumaru's as if she were a precious child. 

"Show…Sango-san to the rest of her group and ready rooms for them." Sango almost smiled at the way Sesshoumaru said her name as if it were the most detestable thing in the world to do. With another curt nod he headed down the hall as Sango frowned at his retreating form.

"Sango-sama?" Again the velvet voice brought Sango's attention away from frowning. She smiled at the youkai.

"Please just Sango." The youkai bowed her head in acknowledgement then motioned for her to follow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He laid the girl gently onto his bed where they had both been just a few hours ago. The aura of lust was gone now and there was more of a tense aura hanging in the air. He climbed on to the futon with her and sat next to her, bringing her head on to his lap. He absently stroked her hair as he stared at her still form. 

"I lied, Kagome." He started quietly, knowing she wouldn't hear him. "You do mean something to me, more than just to be here for Rin. You're here for me now. I don't know when this changed. When you became more than a toy, maybe you never really were." He leaned down and lightly kissed her cheek. A light but scary growl built in his chest and spilled dangerously from his lips. 

His hand wound possessively in Kagome's hair and his free hand was clenched in a tight fist. His eyes tinted red as blood started to drip from his clenched hand. 

"I will kill that bastard hanyou." Kagome whimpered and her hand clutched his haori. Sesshoumaru calmed when she nuzzled closer to his stomach. She felt his anger. Somehow she had tapped into his feelings and felt how angry he was and now she was trying to calm him down. Her arms wrapped possessively and more so, calmingly, around his waist as her warm scent flooded his senses. Soon Sesshoumaru let himself slip into sleep, hoping he'd see her in his dreams.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

TBC…

Chapter Seven: Sesshoumaru unwittingly stumbles into Kagome's dream. What will happen when they're in each other's minds?

Translations:

Tsubasa- wings or winged.

Soramiru- sora means sky and miru means watch or watcher.

The rest you should know right? If not then email me. Meamiko@yahoo.com and as always comments and such are welcome ^_^

Thanks to reviewers 

Media Miner reviewers:

**Ericedwyn**: Thank you so much for reviewing my story ^_^ I'm so glad that you've been updating your story! It's getting so good keep it up! 

For those who haven't read the story it's called A Demon Should Act Like A Demon by Ericedwyn and it's a really good Sess/Kag story! It's on Fanfic and Mediaminer. Go check it out! It comes highly recommended!

**DeathAngleRn**: Thank you for your honesty it's much appreciated and I understand where you're coming from and I know cuz I'm an English major O.o I know pathetic right? Well I have a lot of work to do to get better! ^_^ thank you again!

**Rangna01**: Thanks for being my first reviewer! ^_^ I had a friend whos last name was Rangna ^_^ I know "Who cares?" but hope you enjoy!

**Liteblossomyugiluver: **If you write something tell me what it is so I can read it ne?! ^_^ thanks for reviewing!

Eep I'll say thanks to other mediaminer reviewers next chapter I'm running out of room ^_^

Fanfic:

**Me..:** Thank you for reviewing ^_^ I find yours interesting and I would see Sess as a playboy type in modern times too! But not an obvious one.

**St.DogBert**: All will be explained soon I promise! And you were right on the nose when you asked if Sess's playing was "raw sexual" well that's gonna change. Oh and her scent is different because she's a miko. She has powers that other humans don't have so of course she doesn't smell human plus she comes from another time so all that magic combines to make her smell non-human. Plus Sess was just trying to justify his attraction. ^_^ Does that explain it?

Eep again I thank everyone who reviewed! Lemme know If you want me to email you when I update.

Ja! 

Meamiko


	7. What Dreams May Come

~*_Voices at Midnight_*~

Meamiko 

Disclaimer: Like I said before I don't own Inuyasha and now I don't own 'Stay' it's by Destiny's Child. All I own is a $7.99 Japanese/English dictionary and college books (that's were all my money goes and believe me I mean ALL my money.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter Seven**: What Dreams May Come…

Kagome stood in front of the fountain in Sesshoumaru's garden. She was well aware that she was dreaming. Everything looked surreal, unnatural, and amazingly heavenly. She sat down on the edge of the fountain and traced her fingers over the sparkling water, creating random ripples on the smooth surface. 

"Who knew?" She asked herself quietly. "That the one place I would feel the safest was in Sesshoumaru's garden." She swung her legs over the edge to rest in the water. 

"Baby…I want for nothing…" 

She stood as she started to sing, letting the pure white kimono fall into the water. 

"Just…your tender, sweet loving. 

I know you've got your things to do, 

But tell me what means more to you? 

Hanging out with me or with your boys?" 

She started walking toward the middle of the fountain, gazing at the night sky, lightly dusted with stars.

"Sometimes I do get lonely

But no you and no one to hold me

You want so much to lay me down

Is that what keeps you hangin' 'round?

Is that the only way to win your heart?"

~*~

Someone was singing. Low and melodious. It was beautiful really…but it was painful. Or rather it was filled with pain. Whoever was singing it was sad. He couldn't believe how drawn to it he was as his feet moved as if they had a mind of their own, going toward the singing. 

The voice was closer now.

'_Who in their right mind would be out in my garden, singing in the middle of the night?_' He thought amazed. There was something different about the garden though. It felt different…it felt…safe.

~*~

There he was, standing a few feet away from the fountain watching the girl sing. Silent tears streamed down her face but her voice was steady.

"Well, if I loved you a little bit longer,

If my love was a little bit stronger,

Would you stay, stay? 

Baby please stay.

If I granted all of your wishes,

Give you more than touches and kisses,

Would you stay, stay? 

I need you to stay"

She sighed.

"Kagome…" He didn't realize he had said it aloud until she spun around. She smiled weakly as he gathered his wits. As usual his face returned to its perfect mask.

"So you're in my dream?" She asked almost amused. 

"You weren't singing about the worthless hanyou were you?" Kagome frowned at this.

"No. Not that it's any of your concern." She replied coolly.

"Then who?" He inquired. Kagome gave another smile, this one sly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She could almost see the annoyance cross his face…almost.

"Actually I do not care. I was merely curious." He strode toward her and held out a hand to her. "You have a beautiful voice." He almost grinned when a light blush crossed her cheeks.

"Thank you." She replied meekly as she waded back to the edge and to his offered hand. When their hands met they paused, staring into each other's eyes. With a single blink Sesshoumaru helped her out of the fountain.

"How did I get here?" He asked suddenly causing Kagome to blink at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" 

"How did I get into your dream?" Kagome tilted her head to the side as if examining him.

"You mean…you're really Sesshoumaru? I didn't just dream you up?" He gave a slight nod. "Interesting."

"Do you know that you are wounded?" She looked down.

"Of course. I can't forget what happened…even in my dreams." He put a hand under her chin to make her look at him.

"Tell me what happened." She looked away with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to tell him. She couldn't. Maybe…

"I'll do better. I'll show you." As the scenery changed Kagome faded into the background. He tried to go after her but stopped when he heard quiet sobs. He turned toward the sound to see Kagome in the kimono that had been ripped but now it was perfectly whole. She was kneeling with her head in her hands…she was crying.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru wasn't the only one who said her name. He heard Naraku. Suddenly Naraku was behind her saying something to her. "Why can't I hear him?" 

"Because I don't want you to." There was a voice but no body. Kagome's voice but he couldn't see her.

"Kagome, I have to know." Her heard a heavy sigh and again he heard noises coming from the scene behind him. He turned to see Naraku practically nuzzling her neck.

"I can smell him on you. You came close to mating." Sesshoumaru frowned at this. It was none of the bastard hanyou's business. A few more words were said, a small speech from Kagome then the bastard had her pinned to the ground. Sesshoumaru tried to move but he couldn't.

Again Kagome's detached voice came. "There's nothing you can do Sesshoumaru. You can't help me. You can't stop him. What's done is done." He watched as the hanyou ripped her kimono, pawed at her flesh and clawed and hit her repeatedly until she had no strength to fight back. Kagome backed up against a tree, using the little energy she had left.

His hatred for the hanyou grew and grew. Now he was going to torture Naraku for months, possibly years. Slow and painful. 

"He dared to touch what is mine. He will die." His voice was low and dangerous.

"He is mine." He almost jumped when her voice came from right next to him. Almost… He looked to his right to see her finally. She was staring at the scene ahead of them with a blank face. "He is mine." She whispered again.

"What do you mean?" He frowned but she kept staring at the scene.

"Naraku. He's mine. I'm going to be the one that will defeat him." Again he looked back to the scene. Naraku was touching her again. His hands were on her thighs and moved up slowly. 

"I do not wish to see more." Sesshoumaru said suddenly. Kagome didn't even flinch.

"Not yet. There is something more you need to see." They watched as again Kagome's hands went through the hanyou's chest then were pulled out just as quickly. Suddenly Naraku disappeared and Kagome was left, clutching something. Sesshoumaru stared in awe. He couldn't understand how she was able to do that. She was more powerful than he had thought.

"The Shikon no Tama." She said dejectedly. "When I started to pull my hands out I felt it in his haori. I grabbed it and held on as tight as I could. I thought he was going to kill me but when I opened my eyes he was gone." 

"You jerk Sesshoumaru! You jerk! This is all your fault!" Again Kagome screamed as she held the damned jewel. "Baka! Baka, baka, BAKA!" Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow at the dream Kagome then glanced at the real one.

"Baka?" He asked, half amused. Finally Kagome's face showed emotion…with a fine blush.

She mumbled something about remembering to delete certain scenes then the scenery changed. When they were back in his gardens she turned to face him fully.

"There is something you need to know Sesshoumaru. Whether you're really you or not, you need to know this, whether you want to or not. Of course this may make our…'relationship' difficult…" He didn't fail to notice the sarcasm in her voice when she spoke of their relationship, as if they didn't have one. "I'm falling in love with you. I don't know why or when, but I am. Hate me all you want, send me away, shun me…I don't care. At least I have it off my chest."

He was frozen. More like paralyzed. Surprised as hell was another way to put it. Before he could react she sighed and spoke again.

"See you in the morning Sesshoumaru-sama." Suddenly her walls slammed into place and Sesshoumaru was violently thrown from her mind and into consciousness. He stared down at the girl sleeping in his arms with his eyes slightly widened. Her powers were starting to amaze him…and make him slightly nervous.

~*~

TBC…

Geez she's not going to make it easy for him is she? Oh well hope you enjoyed this chapter. By the way I got the title of the chapter from Shakespeare's Hamlet. It's from the "To be or not to be…" speech. 

**Chapter Eight**: Kagome wakes up and doesn't want to stay put which annoys Sesshoumaru to no extent. Kagome thinks Sesshoumaru wasn't really in her dream…boy is she in for a surprise! See ya next Chapter! Ja!

Thanks to all the reviewers!!! I enjoy reading your comments! 

Meamiko aka Meami Z. Raine


	8. In Action How Like An Angel

~*_Voices at Midnight_*~

Meamiko 

* * *

**To be notified of updates for this story go to** **my mediaminer profile to get the URL for the mailing list. It should be up in my fanfiction.net profile soon too but it takes forever! :P**

~*~

**Chapter Eight**: In Action How Like an Angel…

'_Damnit._' Not only was the silly human girl invading his thoughts again but now her friends were making too much noise. Inuyasha had just told him that he was taking Kagome back to his village and when Sesshoumaru said no he threw a conniption fit. Now the monk was holding him down with his staff and whining about not having Kagome's Osuwari when you need it.

"Damnit Sesshoumaru! Kagome it mine and she's coming back with me! Damnit bouzou let me go! I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna kill that bastard!"

"Calm down Inuyasha. This wont get you anywhere." Miroku's usual calm voice was replaced by mild irritation and the beginnings of anger.

Now, the damnedest thing happened next. The door to Sesshoumaru's study went flying open and a rather perturbed looking Kagome stood there glaring at the hanyou.

"Osuwari!" Wham. "Geez, Inuyasha! I was trying to sleep! Leave Sesshoumaru alone." All the youkai's (and hanyou's) in the vicinity felt an almost undeniable urge to cover their ears. Kagome was screaming at an inhumanly level.

"But he wont let you go! I was going to take you back to Kaede's but he wont let me!" He defended quickly, peeling himself off the ground.

"Maybe I don't want to go, ever think of that?!" Her voice came down a few notches, thankfully. Sesshoumaru kept quiet, Inuyasha gaped, Miroku grinned, and Kagome glanced down.

"AH!" Her hands flew up to the loose robe, closing it and glared at the no-so-innocent monk. Sesshoumaru was suddenly standing in front of her, blocking the other's view. 

"You should be in bed." He placed a hand on her shoulder and she winced slightly in mild pain then frowned.

"I'm fine." She didn't like that look in his eyes. It said he wasn't happy with her and she wasn't entirely sure it was because she was out of bed. But…he wasn't really in her dream last night was he? Wouldn't he have asked to talk? Or wouldn't he have let Inuyasha take me? So it's settled. He wasn't really in her dream last night. …. Right?

Before she could think anymore, Sesshoumaru picked her up, draping her over his arms and headed back toward his room. 

"Oi, asshole-" The hanyou started.

"Osuwari." Kagome interrupted. "Sesshoumaru, really, I'm fine." But her protests fell on deaf ears as he continued toward his room.

'_Why do I keep taking her to my room? I gave her a room of her own._' He wandered idly with a slight frown. And again he was taking her to HIS room.

"You what?" Kagome asked suddenly. He blinked down at her.

"Excuse me?"

"You said, and I quote, 'Why do I keep taking her to my room? I gave her a room of her own.' I thought it was weird, cuz…well, who the hell were you talking to?" He visibly frowned and that slightly frightened her.

"I was talking to myself." She quirked a brow at him.

"That can't be healthy." She said slowly. He quirked a brow at her. 

"It seems that you are able to hear my thoughts." Kagome frowned at that then her eyebrows lifted as if she understood.

"Oh, so that's why you were talking to yourself! Ok so that _is_ healthy, sorry." She smiled sheepishly then looked stunned. "I…you…I…what?" It was his turn to frown as he opened the door to his room and padded in.

"Gather your thoughts, silly girl, as I am not the one who can read thoughts, then ask me your questions." With that he gently placed her on the futon and walked out, sliding the door shut. She stared at the door for a moment then frowned.

"Well now I know what I wanna ask." She sighed then climbed off the futon. '_I have absolutely no intention of staying put._' She grinned and stood still for a few minutes; giving the taiyoukai time enough to get back to his study, then got dressed and headed out.

When she reached the garden Rin and Shippou were playing with Sango watching and occasionally laughing. Rin noticed her within a few moments.

"Ah! Kagome-neesan!"

"Kagome!" Shippou bounded toward her then jumped in her arms. She gave the young kitsune cub a tight hug.

"Kagome-chan! We thought you were in bed." Sango took her arm and helped her sit on the fountain edge. Kagome blushed slightly at her memory of the dream.

"I'm fine Sango-chan really. Mou how many more people do I have to say that to?" She smiled sweetly as a red-haired woman came walking up.

"Kagome-sama! You should be in bed." '_Shouldn't have asked._' She thought idly. '_Wait I recognize that voice…she was the one that told us Inuyasha-that is, Naraku was posing as Inuyasha-was at the gates calling for me._'

"Ano, who are you?" Kagome asked. Then woman bowed deeply to her, which made her nervous.

"I am Soramiru. I serve Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-sama, and see to their guests." Kagome's eye twitched. '_Their…as in our?_'

"I'm Sesshoumaru's guest too." At this a frown covered the pretty tsubasa youkai's face.

"But…you cannot be a guest in your own home." Kagome, Sango and Shippou almost face-faulted. 

"What?!" Kagome asked in shock. 

"Kagome-neesan…" She looked down at the girl who was tugging on her kimono.

"Hai, Rin?" 

"Rin wants Kagome-neesan and Sango-neesan and Shippou-chan to stay. Rin's happy Kagome-neesan's better." She smiled sweetly at the older woman. "Rin thinks Sesshoumaru-sama should…" Her face scrunched up with concentration. "Mat…ma…" She huffed.

"Mate?" Shippou offered and immediately Rin's face brightened.

"Hai! Sesshoumaru-sama should mate Kagome-neesan and that would make Kagome-neesan Rin's mother!" Kagome swayed with sudden dizziness. 

"Kagome-chan!" Sango caught her before she hit the ground. 

"Sorry, I'm just a little tired." And her heart hurt but she wasn't going to tell them that. "Sango-chan could you go ask Inuyasha to go get some things from my time?" Sango gave her a quick nod and headed off.

"I'll go too!" Shippou caught up with her. Soramiru and Rin helped Kagome back to her room then Soramiru excused herself. She had been told that if anything happened to Kagome she was to tell him immediately. 

Kagome settled down on the futon and patted next to her for Rin. Rin curled up next to her smiling brightly.

"Daijoubou desu-ka Kagome-neesan?" Her bright smile was replaced with concern. Kagome smiled.

"Mou! I'm fine, really!" With a glimmer of mischief she grabbed one of the sheets and jumped out of the bed. She wrapped the sheet around herself and draped it over her head. She bounded toward the door and sent one mischievous smile Rin's way. "Catch me if you can!" 

Rin giggled suddenly as Kagome ran out of the room. Kagome ducked from room to room, hiding from Rin until she was back in her room. She hid behind the table as she heard Rin getting closer to the room.

"Kagome-neechan? Doko?" Kagome bit back a giggle and waited until Rin was closer to the table. She moved the sheet over her head, covering up then popped out from behind.

"Boo!" She giggled as Rin squealed then tackled the unsuspecting girl. She started tickling the poor girl.

"Kagome-okasan!! Stop…stop ahehehehehehe!" Someone cleared their throat, making Kagome stop and both girls look toward the door. Sesshoumaru with his trademark blank mask was standing in the door as if he'd been there for a while with Kagome's bag in his hand.

"How long have you been there?" Kagome asked, slightly out of breath. 

"Since you jumped out from behind the table." She blushed. '_God I must seem like an idiot to him now._' "How many times do I have to tell you that you should be in bed?" He took a step into the room as Rin wiggled free and attached herself to his leg.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Arigatou! Kagome-okasan was gonna tickle Rin to death!" He absently patted the girl's head.

"Rin, go find Soramiru and have her find Jaken." Rin gave a quick nod then bounded off calling "Sora-san!"

Sesshoumaru closed the door after Rin then walked toward Kagome. "You are bleeding." She frowned.

"Eh?" She followed his gaze to her shoulder and saw that it was, in fact, bleeding. "Oops. I must have re-opened it when I tackled her." She gave a graceful shrug but he didn't buy it. He started pushing her toward the bed, closer to the vanity where the medicines were.

"Sit." She immediately sat on the bed then frowned. '_Since when do I answer to that? Geez I'm worse than Inuyasha. At least he has rosary's._' "Remove your kimono." This time she glared.

"Excuse me?" His eyes swerved to hers and again she didn't like what she saw there.

"Remove it or I will remove it for you." She couldn't help but blush. Sesshoumaru knew what he was doing. In fact, he was doing it on purpose. He could have found a better way to tell her to undress to dress her wounds but he liked egging her on.

She still made no move to take it off. He quirked a brow at her then reached for her. She went bright red and batted his hands away muttering "Fine, fine." She only removed enough to expose her collarbone to him, which caused him some disappointment. 

He kneeled down and proceeded to clean her wound, pressing lighter when he heard her wince. "We need to talk, Kagome." Her heart dropped.

"About…"

"About what you said last night." She was starting to feel dizzy again. Hadn't we already decided that he wasn't really in that dream? Maybe it's about Naraku…

"What did I say?"

"That you loved me." Nope scratch that idea. Now she was really dizzy.

"Oh. That." It was all she could say. He frowned up at her as he started applying medicine.

"Yes, that." He paused momentarily to grab the bandages. "Did you mean it?"

She blinked. "I thought I was dreaming." Again he frowned. It was becoming somewhat of a bad habit.

"We covered that already. I was really there and you really said that. Now did you mean it?" Gods, she felt like she was going to pass out. Where was that courage she had last night in her dream? Why couldn't it be there now?

"Yes…" His eyes locked with hers but she swayed.

"Kagome?" He put a hand behind her back to steady her. She smiled weakly at him.

"Gomen." He helped her lay down on the bed.

"For what?" He dropped the bandages he had been holding to cup her face, which was turning an unhealthy shade of white.

"For falling for you. For being a nuisance. Gomen." He eyes fluttered somewhat then creeped back open.

"Kagome…" His voice was a hushed whisper by now as he watched her slip in and out of consciousness. '_Don't leave me…_'

Her hand crept toward his face but almost fell from lack of strength. He covered her hand with his to keep it on his face. 

"I won't, Sesshoumaru. I promise." He smiled slightly at that.

"You read my thoughts again?" Her weak but sly smile came back momentarily.

"You can't keep anything from me now."

"Then you know how I feel about you?" Her eyes saddened slightly.

"No." She smiled, sadly but it was quickly replaced by a wince.

"You should sleep." She scoffed.

"If I hear that one more time today I'm gonna scream. I'm fine but I should rest. Sesshoumaru…"

"Yes?"

"Stay. Until I fall asleep. I need you to stay." He gave a quick nod then settled next to her.

"You do know," He began teasingly. "That you have taken over my room and bed?" She grinned slightly.

"And hopefully your heart." He paused, thoughtfully.

"Yes. That too." But she was already asleep.

*~*

_I don't know exactly what I'm feelin'_

_I'm kinda scared but I'm then kinda willin'_

_Will you promise me just one thing? _

_Thing…no matter what you're gonna stay..._

Stay…

~*~

TBC…

**Chapter Nine**: Kagome starts to wonder where her new powers are coming from and why they scare her. 

Btw: I don't own Stay that's Destiny's child's and of course I don't own Inuyasha. I guess I own Soramiru since I made her up.


	9. In Apprehension How Like a God

~*_Voices at Midnight_*~

Meamiko

* * *

For the full version of this chapter go to MediaMiner.org.  The full chapter was posted there because they allow the lemon in this chapter. 

**Chapter Nine**: In Apprehension How Like a God…

'_Damnit, now where is she?_' Ok this time he wasn't as pissed that she was out of bed. This time he hated the fact that he had fallen asleep and the little vixen had snuck out of the room without so much as stirring him. '_Since when do I sleep that heavily? Surely I would have felt her leave._' He let his nose lead him to wherever the silly girl was as he wondered if he was going to have to drag her back to bed kicking and screaming. 

He took a left and ended up in the hall where he had Soramiru put Kagome's friends. '_She better not be with that hanyou._' Soft chatter came from the door that her scent stopped at and he paused. Her scent mingled with that annoying kitsune and someone else he didn't recognize. 

"Sango-chan I'm scared. What if he doesn't feel the same? It'll be just like the Inuyasha ordeal all over again." Kagome's voice sounded stronger than before and her scent smelled a whole lot healthier.

"But you love him?" Sesshoumaru cringed. It was her…the exterminator. He had this sneaking suspicion that she had it in for him. If Kagome was talking to her about it then she just might have a chance to change her mind. He moved to open the door but what he heard next froze him.

"More than I loved Inuyasha." He almost snarled. He couldn't believe she had loved Inuyasha. That damned hanyou. He could feel the beginnings of anger boiling in his stomach.

"Kagome-okasan does he love you?" The little kit asked innocently. 

Kagome gave a deep sigh. "I don't know. I don't think so. I mean he really gives me little proof except that he can actually stand my presence and believe me that's a big feat with him." Again he paused. Did she really think of him that way…better yet did he really come off that way? Yes, duh that was a stupid question. Of course she felt that way, that's the only way he had been to her. Again he cringed.

"Don't worry Kagome-chan. I think he returns your affections. I wouldn't say love but he does care for you. You should have seen the way he handled you when he got you back from Naraku." This time he was surprised. She was actually encouraging Kagome to believe in him? 

"Yeah Kagome-okasan! He was all protective of you, even wouldn't let me near you. Your own kid!" He heard Kagome give a small chuckle.

"You're not really my kid." He heard the kit take a breath to protest but Kagome went on. "Sesshoumaru doesn't know that I've practically adopted you. He was just trying to help."

"But he wouldn't let me see you." Sesshoumaru almost rolled his eyes. He hoped the kit didn't always whine like that. He heard a muffled "Sorry" come from the room. He peered into a crack in the door and almost sighed at being reduced to eaves dropping. Kagome was cuddling the kit to her chest. Again the anger boiled. The kit was getting his scent all over her, his Kagome.

"So what are you going to do now Kagome-chan?" Again a heavy sigh.

"I guess I'll just leave. There's only a few shards left and after that I can just go home and forget about Naraku and Inuyasha and…try…to forget Sesshoumaru." That's it. He'd had enough.

~*~

Sango, Kagome, and Shippou jumped at least three feet in the air as the door was ripped open and a VERY pissed off Sesshoumaru had started striding dangerously into the room. He stopped right in front of Kagome and stared down at her. Shippou suddenly jumped away and into Sango's arms for safety.

His face was calm. The calm before the storm. Suddenly he grabbed her arm and yanked her up, pulling her out of the room. She stumbled after him as fast as she could all the while trying to convince Sango and Shippou that she was ok.

"I'll be alright guys. Sango-chan could you take Shippou to Rin? She's in the garden." Sango hesitated but Kagome gave her the 'I'll be fine' smile then Sesshoumaru jerked her down the hall and toward his room again. When they were there he dragged her inside, slid the door shut then pushed her onto the bed. Again she shot up to glare at him.

"Seshou-mmpfh." She was about to ask what was wrong but his mouth was suddenly crushed against hers. She was so stunned at first that she just stared at him. He pulled away to meet her eyes. Her eyes went hard. "What the hell was that for?" 

He sat down next to her, leaning against the back of the bed and ignored the question. He then pulled her on to his lap, her knees on either side of him. She put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself then frowned down at the golden orbs gazing intently at her.

"Gee. This seems familiar." She said dryly. "So…" She looked at him as if she were waiting for an answer.

His face softened suddenly and his arms wrapped around her waist. He lowered his head to nuzzle her neck and inhale her comforting scent. "Don't leave." His words were muffled by her skin against his lips. Tears formed in Kagome's eyes and her arms wrapped around his neck, hugging him closer.

"I wont." Then realization dawned on her. He had heard what she said. She hugged him tighter. "I'm sorry." A single tear slipped down her cheek. She felt so terrible. She had practically said she was going to leave and not say anything to him.

Sesshoumaru placed light butterfly kisses on her pulse then he flicked his tongue over it. He smiled when she gasped and goose bumps started forming on her skin. Her body was responding to his and their blood was already boiling. Her hands had moved from his neck to his chest and they were slowly working their way down. She knew what he wanted and it made his blood boil more that she wanted it as well. 

She suddenly moved away and tugged at his shirt with a sly smile on her face. "Remove your shirt." He smirked up at her and her breath caught but she kept going. She leaned toward his ear and breathed into it. "Or I will remove it for you." She gently nibbled on his ear eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the taiyoukai.

He made no move to remove it. Kagome's smirk widened as she slowly moved his shirt off his shoulders. They both silently thanked the Gods that he hadn't worn his armor. Once she'd freed him from the top part of his ensemble she moved back a little to admire. Before she could do anything else he pushed her on her back and swiped at her kimono shredding it.

Kagome gasped. "Sesshoumaru!" She stared up at him wide-eyed as if she couldn't believe he'd done that.

"We will get you a new one." H bent down trailing hot kisses down her body. He moved away momentarily and when he was back his pants were gone. He hovered over her and started kissing her warm skin again.

She was scared. He could smell it in her scent as he positioned himself. He whispered on her neck, "I'm sorry."

~*~

TBC…

I know that was a short chapter and an odd way to leave it but if you want the full version go to mediaminer.org

**Chapter Ten**: Kagome starts to wonder why these powers are suddenly starting to appear in her and why they scare her. Originally planned for Chapter nine but I decided to push it back one.

Yay! Look! They weren't interrupted! Fancy that. Anyhoozles anyone who wants to be notified when I update this story (believe me it's far from over) then go to and sign up for my notify list! The link is also in my profile on mediaminer and fanfiction.net

Ja!

  
Meamiko


	10. Understanding

~*_Voices at Midnight*~_

Meamiko

*                      *                      *

**Chapter Ten**: Understanding…

Kagome dipped deeper into the hot spring to wash off the excess shampoo.  When she came up for air she was greeted by a familiar voice.

"You can try all you want to get his smell off of you Kagome, but it'll never go away." Kagome jumped then sank into the water.

"Osuwari!" This time she was greeted by a loud bang.

"Damnit Kagome!"

"Inuyasha no hentai!! Get out!" 

"Well I can't do that when you sit me dumb ass." Kagome glared at the mound of Inu hanyou.  

"Well you shouldn't be in here anyway and what did I tell you about calling me names?!" 

"I came to make sure Miroku didn't come here.  He left us a few minutes ago and this was the first place I could think of for him to go." He gave his typical smirk.  Kagome felt her heart jump at the thought that he was acting normal to her.

"So you thought you'd come help him spy?"

"Keh!" He assumed his trademark stance.  "Excuse me Great Lady Kagome of the Western Lands but I was making sure your royal ass wasn't being spied on." Again she frowned.

"There you go with the name calling again." Inuyasha plopped down with his back to her.  

"I'm calling you by your proper title Kagome.  Like it or not you're Sesshoumaru's mate now and you get the titles that come with that." She gaped at the back of his head.

"I'm not-"

"Kagome…" She blinked at him as he interrupted her in a solemn voice.  "There's no use lying about it.  I can smell him all over you."  She opened her mouth to protest but shut it.  Of course he could smell it, why try to deny it?

"Is that what you mean about not being able to get his smell off of me?" His head turned slightly towards her.

"Sort of…" He started hesitantly.  "It works for Sesshoumaru too." Kagome blinked at him again and decided to get out.  She quickly dried herself off, donned a robe then walked around to look him in the face.

"Who else would it be for?" He looked uneasy for a moment then looked down.

"I mean Naraku." He said quietly.  Kagome's eyes widened suddenly.

"What…?"

"His scent is on you too.  Not all over like Sesshoumaru's." He paused slightly with that thought.  Sure it bothered him but there were more important things right now.  "I can smell him on certain parts of you.  Your shoulder, your thigh…" He trailed off as she looked at him with half horror.

"You…can?  I mean…" She paused and looked away when his eyes met hers.  "He was trying to kill me." She didn't sound convincing even to herself.

"No Kagome, you know he wasn't." Her hands shot up over her ears suddenly.

"Yes!  That's all he wanted!  He just wanted to kill me!" She bent over and buried her head in her lap.  Inuyasha tried to touch her but he hesitated.  She knew he was only stating the truth but she didn't want to hear it.  She sat back up and looked at him with tear streaked cheeks.  "He touched me Inuyasha.  Oh Gods he touched me.  He…he wanted to…Oh Gods." She suddenly fell into his chest and sobbed quietly.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and gently stroked her drying hair.

"Kagome…" He buried his face in her hair, not caring that it was still wet.  "I'm sorry."

Kagome sniffled then looked up at him.  "For what?"

"For driving you away." She blinked at him.  "I never knew I'd be the one to break your heart and that it would lead you to the most unlikely person to ever love you." He moved her to cradle her in his arms.

"I would never have thought Sesshoumaru would be the one to heal your heart.  I never thought he was capable of love." She leaned against his chest and sighed.

"But he is.  More than you think.  I know he'll protect me."  She looked up at him.  "Don't ever think that this will change things between us.  I still love you Inuyasha just not the way I love Sesshoumaru." 

'_But you'll never know…_' He thought as he looked down at the girl in his arms.

"Know what?" She asked quietly.  His eyes widened and he gaped down at her.

"What do you mean?" She frowned at him.

"You said 'But you'll never know' and I was asking what wont I know?" She was starting to get a little tired of explaining why she said things.

"Kagome I thought that I didn't say it." He said, trying to sound level.  She looked thoughtful for a second.

"Yeah, I've been able to hear some thoughts of people lately." She smiled suddenly.  "By the way, we were right.  Sango and Miroku really are in love with each other.  I caught a glimpse of Sango's daydream earlier today and Miroku was thinking that if he stopped groping he'd be able to get Sango.  It's so sweet." 

"Kagome." He cut her babbling off.  She looked at him.  "How can you read minds?"

She gave a graceful shrug.  "I dunno.  Ever since the incident with Naraku I've been able to hea-" She stopped suddenly.  '_Naraku could read thoughts…He read mine in the forest.  Could I have absorbed his power when I attacked him?_'

"Kagome?" She turned dread filled eyes toward him.

"It's one of Naraku's powers." She said quietly.

"What?" He asked, frowning at her.

"Reading minds…he used it on me.  I must have…absorbed some of his power when I attacked him, when I got the Shikon no Tama back." His face went slack as he stared at her.  He couldn't believe it.  That's why he could still smell him on her.  She had part of him still in her.

"Exactly.  Scary, isn't it?" She said blankly.  She had heard his thoughts again.

"Kagome…could you please…well I mean…try not to read my thoughts?  It's kinda disturbing." 

"Oh, sorry." Again that blank voice.  It was as if she wasn't really hearing him.  She frowned at him suddenly and scrunched her nose.  "geez Inuyasha you need a bath." She climbed off him suddenly and resituated the robe.  With one final grin she headed for the door.  "You stink." She threw over her shoulder then walked out the door leaving a very stunned hanyou.

~*~

Kagome smiled slightly as she shut the door behind her and turned to the hall.  She stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Sesshoumaru staring at her strangely.

"Sesshoumaru?" He blinked as if coming out of a trance at the sound of her voice.  She padded closer to him with a worried look.  "Are you alright?"

He blinked again and closed the distance between them, gathering her into his strong arms.  "Kagome…" He sighed on her neck as she relaxed against him.

"What's wrong love?" She whispered to him.  He pulled back and graced her with that rare smile.  The smile that was only for her.

"I like that." He whispered into her ear sending shivers down her spine.  She didn't have to ask him what he meant, she knew.  She knew he liked it when she called him love.  But there was something more important on his mind.  She could feel it.

"Sesshoumaru what is it?" He pulled away again and studied her face.

"He's coming." He said after a few heartbeats.  "Naraku is coming.  I can smell him getting nearer." Kagome looked down sadly for a moment then looked back up.

"He is mine." She said.  Her voice held the determination that was present in her dream that night.  Sesshoumaru knew it was futile to argue with her so he gave her a slight nod.  "How long?" She asked.

"A few days at most.  He's angry." She gave a slight nod at his last words.

"He's discovered that I have the Shikon no tama." She looked down again, her eyes covered by her bangs.  "There's only one left…and it's in Naraku's grasp.  He'll use it as a bargaining chip." 

Sesshoumaru frowned.  "What do you mean?" She looked up with tears glittering in her eyes.

"Sango's brother, Kohaku.  He has the last shard in him.  It will kill him to take it back." A single tear fell down her cheek at the thought.  She'd have to kill Kohaku to get it and complete the jewel.  She wasn't sure if she could…

~*~

TBC…

Bout damn time I updated ne?  Mou!  Anyhoozles here it is ^_^ Oh I have a pic of Sess and kag at my website if you wanna see it!  It's on the main page of Dangerously in Love and the addy is in my profile.  

Ja! 

  
Meamiko


	11. Hypnotize Me

~*_Voices at Midnight_*~

Meamiko

You wanna see a disclaimer? Go to the first chapter and leave me the hell alone! 

^_^

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Hypnotize Me…

Sango padded through the halls with Soramiru on their way to the garden. Rin and Shippou had spent all morning out there and it was time to come in and clean up. Sango was sure Sesshoumaru didn't want dirty children at his dinner table so she and Soramiru went to find them.

"I have noticed that Kagome-sama and Sango-san are good with the children. You will be excellent mothers to your pups. Have you any now?" Soramiru's musical voice lifted the silence that had formed between them. It hadn't been an awkward silence; it was the kind of silence that fell between two people when they were in perfect comfort with each other.

Sango blushed. "I haven't any and please call me Sango." Soramiru gave a small nod.

"Have you and houshi-sama married yet?" Sango jumped and stopped dead in her tracks.

"For what?" She asked nervously.

"The mating ceremony." Sango's blush deepened. 

"I'm not marrying Houshi-sama." She mumbled. Soramiru tilted her head slightly, regarding the blushing woman.

"But you are obviously courting." She said half confusedly.

"To tell you the truth Soramiru-san…" Kagome's voice chimed in before Sango could answer. "Sango-chan and Miroku-sama like each other they just won't admit it." Sango glared half-heartedly at Kagome.

"Thanks Kagome." She replied but Kagome only smiled.

"Soramiru's a friend Sango you can trust her like you trust me. She won't tell Miroku-sama." Sango sighed in defeat and smiled back.

"Kagome-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama was looking for you. Did he find you?" Soramiru asked in her bell like voice.

Kagome gave a grave nod. "Naraku is coming. Sesshoumaru says we have a few days maybe more maybe less."

Sango cringed. She knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Ever since Kagome announced that she got his shards she knew…there was only one piece missing. The piece that lay in her dear brother's back. This time would be the last. Naraku couldn't take Kohaku back from her again without the power of the Shikon no kakera. He could try to control Kohaku to the best of his ability until it killed either him or her brother. 

But Kagome needed that shard. She needed it to complete the jewel…to kill Naraku. In the process it would kill Kohaku. Another innocent life lost but this one was more painful. This one was blood…her little brother. He was lost. He would surely die in this battle and it's a sacrifice she would have to make…and it hurt more than anyone would ever comprehend.

"Sango-chan?" Sango averted her tear filled eyes to Kagome's face. She almost gasped when she saw that her eyes were also filled with tears. Kagome had been showing signs of strange abilities lately, one of them being the ability to hear thoughts. Had she heard Sango's thoughts? 

Kagome was suddenly next to Sango with her arms wrapped around her. Sango lost control. She buried her head in Kagome's shoulder and cried, not caring if anyone would see her. 

After a few minutes of hesitation Soramiru stepped forward and lightly touched Sango's head. Sango looked at the Tsubasa youkai as a wave of warmth swept over her.

"Take ease, Sango-sama. All will not end as terribly as you think. You have already decided things that should not be decided upon." Sango felt strangely comforted with her best friend's arms around her and Soramiru's chime like voice giving her hope. "Not all that you have worried so long about will come to pass. Yes, a life will be forfeit with this battle and I know not who it will be but I do not see pain as great as the loss of your brother would cause you in your future." Soramiru's hand left Sango's head and went to Kagome's face. She stayed like that for a moment then spoke again. "Nor you Kagome-sama. But as always there will be pain. Pain is there for us to learn from."

Kagome went silent but her arms hugged Sango tighter. "How do you know this?" Sango asked whispered as if she were afraid her voice wouldn't work.

"It is one of the powers of my people." She answered with a smile that matched her voice, sweet, graceful.

"You can see the future?" Kagome finally asked.

"Not even I can see the future. Think of it more along the lines of I can feel the future. There are no visions just emotions." She started walking towards the garden again and turned back to the two, smiling. "Something great will come to be in the near future, Kagome-sama. You will lead us there." With that final thought she exited the door and left the two to them selves. 

Kagome and Sango finally looked at each other and after a moment the both just shrugged.

~*~

Kagome and the two young ones were the last to the dinner table that night. Sango felt bad about leaving Kagome to take care of the children in her condition but Miroku called her for some 'pressing business'. Of course Miroku ended up with a few dozen new bruises for 1: lying to Sango, 2: making Sango feel bad about leaving Kagome and 3: trying to 'seduce' her. Needless to say the Houshi wouldn't be pulling anything for a few more hours.

When Kagome and the children came running in, well the children came running and Kagome was running after them trying to get them to stop, everyone stood for Kagome. She blushed and took the seat Sesshoumaru offered her. It didn't get past Sango that they were seated right next to each other and she definitely didn't miss the looks they exchanged every now and then. 

What was more adorable if not slightly disturbing was the way Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome when he thought no one was looking. If it had been anyone else it would just have been adorable but it was Sesshoumaru for Kami's sake! Sango shook her head trying to get ride of the thought. If it was what Kagome-chan wanted then she would be there for her. Sango would back her a hundred percent.

…And if he did anything to her, Sango would kill him. 

Sango smiled suddenly and shook her head. She knew she was over reacting. She could tell just by the way Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome that he'd never hurt her. Sango caught movement next to Kagome and caught a glimpse of the two lovers hands interlocking before they slid them under the table. Kagome didn't blush…surprisingly enough so Sango blushed for her…bad idea.

"Why Sango…you're blushing. Were you thinking of me?" The hentai Houshi leaned forward as her eyebrow twitched. Before she could think she'd nailed the Houshi to the floor with just her fist. 

Acting as if nothing happened, she sat back down and calmly finished her meal. The children started giggling and Kagome shook her head at them.

"Don't play at the table! Go outside and torture Jaken or something." Kagome said in a half-hearted chide. The children immediately brightened.

"HAI Okaa-san!!" With a blur of movement they were gone with Kagome's shouts about staying clean falling upon deaf ears. Kagome sighed.

"I'm gonna have to give them another bath tonight." She said wistfully.

"Take a break Kagome-chan. I'll take them this time." Sango offered. Kagome smiled brightly and thanked her. "Goodnight." Sango called as she walked out to watch the kids.

~*~

Kagome plopped down on her stomach in front of the fire and Sesshoumaru sat at his table reading something Kagome dubbed 'boring'. Kagome loved the way he smiled at her when she said that to him. It was a mix of surprise and amusement and all together sexy.

As she lay on the rug in front of the fire she thought about everything that happened. They'd come so far. She finally had ninety-nine percent of the jewel complete and Naraku would surely be easier to defeat now…right? 

Kagome sighed at the thought. '_I've stolen some of his powers and his shards. Won't that make him weaker? His powers…it's disturbing really, knowing that I have a piece of him in me. Will that make me evil? Are his powers in me still evil or could I purify them? Ok how about, once he's defeated will I still have the powers?_' Kagome grunted in frustration and rolled onto her back. '_Stupid Naraku. Stupid powers. Naraku couldn't stay human noooo he had to let youkai's eat him so he could be that icky hanyou thingie. Jerk._'

'_She's absolutely gorgeous and she's mine._'

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when they were interrupted by the stray thought she didn't think was her own. She looked over at Sesshoumaru who was looking at her intently. She felt a smile creep up her face until she was grinning at the taiyoukai who was now averting his attention as if he hadn't been staring.

"You can't fool me Sesshoumaru. I heard what you thought." She said in a singsong voice. Sesshoumaru turned his blank face toward her but his eyes gave him away.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, my mate." He replied in that emotionless voice while his eyes danced with amusement. Kagome gasped softly and stared at the youkai. He had called her his mate and it had taken her breath away. Tears slowly formed in Kagome's eyes and she got up and started walking towards her mate.

When she reached him she leaned down and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her face in his hair. "Sesshoumaru..." She whispered against his neck as happy tears streamed down her face.

"Why are you crying Kagome?" He asked worriedly. She pulled back and smiled down at him.

"Because I love you." Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly. If he could cry at that moment he would have. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her stomach.

"And I you Koishii." They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Both basking in the feeling of love and feeling safe in each other's arms. Everything was forgotten in that moment, Naraku, the Shikon no Tama…the future. It didn't matter. All that mattered was them.

Naraku could wait…

~*~

TBC…

JMJ It's about damn time I updated ne? I got like three reviews with people asking me to update ^_^ Sorry. BTW This chapter was important to the development of the story plus I wanted to put that waff in the end ^.^ Ok there was more I wanted to say but I've forgotten what it was O.o; see ya!

Meamiko *Napea*


	12. Tsubasa Youkai Powers

~*_Voices at Midnight*~_

Meamiko

You wanna see a disclaimer?  Go to the first chapter and leave me the hell alone! 

^_^

*                      *                      *

Chapter Twelve: Tsubasa Youkai's Powers…

"Damn it Sesshoumaru!  We've gone over this!  I'm going and there's nothing you can do about it.  This fight is between all of us and I'm not just going to stay behind!" Kagome's angry voice seemed to resonate through the castle but it didn't seem the phase the taiyoukai.

"You are my mate and therefore you must obey me.  I forbid you to go." Sesshoumaru's face was cold and impassive but as usual his eyes gave him away.

"You forbid me?" She bit out with the beginnings of anger.  "HA!  That's a good one.  _I_ have the Shikon no Tama, _I _am the one he wants, and _I_ am the one that's gonna kick his ass!  I told you in the dream that he was mine." 

"You were angry in the dream." 

"I'm angry now and you're not helping love." Kagome retorted.  Sesshoumaru fought the urge to smile at his mate; she just looked so sexy when she was angry.  Kagome sighed.  "Try as much as you like, Sesshoumaru, to keep me here.  I'll just have Soramiru help me."

"Soramiru wouldn't dare defy her Lord."  

"Sesshoumaru do you know how much of an ASS you're being?  I've explained this to you a million times: I am the only one allowed to defeat Naraku.  Well I mean besides Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku but that's not the point.  I owe this bastard a piece of my mind and I intend on giving it to him.  I have half of his powers, I'll just take the other half."

"I said no Kagome and it's final." His voice held the command but Kagome ignored it.

"I don't think you're comprehending here.  Naraku is mine.  I own him and what I want to do with him is my choice and I want to defeat him.  What part of this aren't you understanding?" Sesshoumaru was suddenly in front of her.

"And what part are you not understanding?  I will not willingly put you in danger.  I will not lose you.  Not to the damned hanyou, Naraku, not to another man, and most certainly not to death.  You will stay here, where it is safe until I return to you with the hanyou's head."

"OK first if you bring me the head of anything I'm not gonna be a happy camper and second I'M GOING AND IT'S FINAL!" Kagome turned to stomp away but his hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her back.

"What's final is that you are not going anywhere near Naraku and you will listen to me on this if you never listen to me again.  What will it take Kagome?  What will it take for you to listen just this once?  Do you want me to tell you what I know my life would be like if I lose you?  Do you?" Kagome shook her head dumbly as he yelled.  This was the most emotion she had seen from the youkai lord and it was exciting and frightening at the same time.

Kagome opened her mouth to shoot something back but she was interrupted.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…" Kagome swirled to the new voice then mumbled 'Well speak of the devil.'  

"Sora-san, please tell my husband why I have to fight Naraku." Soramiru gave a small bow.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, it is important that Kagome-sama be present at the final battle.  Granted I do not like the condition she goes to battle in but she must be there." Kagome and Sesshoumaru froze and exchanged looks.

"Condition?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Kagome-sama carries the heir to the western lands Sesshoumaru-sama." Soramiru replied.

"WHAT?" Kagome shouted suddenly and swayed.  Sesshoumaru caught her before she fell.

"I would have detected the change in her scent were she pregnant and it is too early to tell either way.  What makes you speak such untruths?" Sesshoumaru asked on the verge of anger.

Soramiru gave a deep bow.  "Forgive me Sesshoumaru-sama but my people's powers were passed down to me.  I can see when a woman is pregnant before she or her mate can.  He scent will change in a few days to confirm my prediction." Soramiru kept her eyes down as Sesshoumaru and Kagome stared in something akin to wonder.  Kagome broke free of his arms and walked to the Tsubasa youkai.

"Sora-san…are you sure?" She asked quietly.  Soramiru gave a quick nod.

"This only helps my argument, Kagome.  If you truly are pregnant then you will not go out there.  I will not lose you and our child."

"Sesshoumaru I don't think you understand here-" She started.

"No, I think it's you who does not understand.  I'm not losing you." He walked toward her shaking his head.

"I have to Sesshoumaru." She said quietly.

"I love you Kagome, more than I ever thought possible.  If I lost you…I would most likely go on a killing spree.  If I lost you, knowing you were carrying my child I think I would go insane." His voice had softened and it brought tears to her eyes.

"I'm right here Sesshoumaru.  I'll never leave you."

"Then stay." He said quietly.

"You know I can't.  This was predestined before I was born.  I'm just a player for fate.  This is something I have to do.  It's why I was born."

"What of our child?  Was it created to die in your womb?"  Kagome blinked.

"Sesshoumaru…I'm not going to die in this." She lightly touched his face with her fingertips and his hand rose to meet hers.

"How can you be sure?" His golden eyes stared down into her brown ones as if they could see her soul.

"I just am." Sesshoumaru paused for a heartbeat then wrapped his arms around her, hugging her as if it were their last embrace.  Words weren't needed at that moment as Soramiru silently slipped out of the room unnoticed.  Sesshoumaru had given in, knowing he could not stop Kagome from her destiny.  He only prayed to whoever was listening that they keep her safe.

~*~

Outside Naraku got closer and closer, his every thought of that damned miko.  So much like Kikyou yet so different.  The girl had managed to steal half of his powers.  He scoffed.  '_She probably doesn't know just how many she stole from me.  No doubt her damned powers have purified mine.  I'll never be able to get them back if her powers purified mine.  I'd be purified._' Naraku snarled.  "Damned girl!  I will get my Shikon no Tama back and I'll take you as well.  Once Onigumo is gone I can kill Kikyou and you…you Kagome, my little miko…you will be my little toy.  I'll have you begging for death before long."  

~*~

Kagome gasped and pulled away from Sesshoumaru suddenly.  He looked down at the girl in his arms.

"Kagome?"  She met the golden eyes so filled with worry.

"Naraku's getting closer…and he's thinking baaaad things." Sesshoumaru pulled her close again.  

"When will he be here?" He asked, burying his head in her hair.

"An hour…two at most."

Apparently…he didn't want to wait anymore.

~*~

TBC…

Ok I felt like I owed you guys so I put this chapter up ^_^ The next chapter I'm gonna start tomorrow.  I'll have it up by next week and it will be the final battle cuz I've developed the important things enough ^_^  Anyhoozles byes.

Ja!

Meamiko *Napea*


	13. The Final Battle

~*_Voices at Midnight*~_

Meamiko

You wanna see a disclaimer?  Go to the first chapter and leave me the hell alone! 

But Whisper by Evanescence isn't mine it just happens to go with the chapter.

^_^

(**Note to The Fallen Angel of Death:** Mine? O.o; Is that what you're talking about?  What's wrong with it?  Do I use it too much or something?  Sorry but I need to use it to get a point across and it's in this chapter a lot too.  If it's not the word you meant then email me and tell me what it is O.o; Ja!)

Someone asked what Koishii meant.  It means beloved.

Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

*                      *                      *

Last Chapter: _"Naraku's getting closer…and he's thinking baaaad things." Sesshoumaru pulled her close again.  _

_"When will he be here?" He asked, burying his head in her hair._

_"An hour…two at most."_

_Apparently…he didn't want to wait anymore._

~*~

(A/N not final chapter : P I still have other things I need to cover before this is over.  Plus I believe in the general goodness of Kikyou so in this story she's a good person sorry Kikyou haters but this is what I think.)

Chapter Thirteen: Final Battle… 
    
    _Catch me as I fall_
    
    _Say you're here and it's all over now_
    
    _Speaking to the atmosphere_
    
    _No one's here and I fall into myself_
    
    _This truth drives me into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

Kagome and Sesshoumaru ran out of the castle with the others following them, hot on their heels.  Naraku and all his hell ness was a few feet away glaring daggers at Kagome.

"Ah…there she is.  The woman who steals.  Has she stolen your heart as well Sesshoumaru-sama?" Naraku's voice dripped with sarcasm.  Sesshoumaru's hands balled up into fists.

"What do you mean 'as well'?" Sesshoumaru growled at the hanyou.

"Why, the lovely lady has stolen my heart as well…" His eyes narrowed dangerously.  "As well as some of my powers and a certain jewel." His voice was lower now and frightening.  The hairs on the back of Kagome's neck stood up.  What disturbed her more was the way he was looking at her.  It was…lustful.

"The jewel is mine Naraku." She said as strong as she could muster up.

"Yes and when you are mine so shall the jewel." He smirked and Kagome could feel her muscles knot up with fear.  "Imagine Kagome.  You and I would be powerful together.  You would be more powerful than Kikyou ever was."  Sesshoumaru took a protective step in front of Kagome.
    
    _Don't turn away_
    
    _Don't give in to the pain_
    
    _Don't try to hide_
    
    _Though they're screaming your name_
    
    _Don't close your eyes_
    
    _God knows what lies behind them_
    
    _Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep, never die_

"Kagome is more powerful than that woman could ever be.  She's powerful enough without the jewel or your powers and she definitely rivals the undead miko." Kagome wanted to smile at Sesshoumaru, hug him, kiss him, anything to show how much she appreciated him.  

"True, youkai.  She is more powerful than our beloved Kikyou."  Inuyasha walked out in front of Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"Stop talking and fight us bastard." Naraku's smirk faded. 

"I only want Kagome.  The rest of you…especially her mate…can die." The youkai around Naraku suddenly swarmed forward like a mighty wave ready to destroy whatever got in its way.
    
    _I'm frightened by what I see_
    
    _But somehow I know that there's much more to come_
    
    _Immobilized by my fear_
    
    _And soon to be blinded by tears_

_I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

Kagome's hands flew up instinctively and a red light surged forth from them.  The light stretched wide and created a wall against the youkai swarming towards them.

"Get ready everyone!  When I release the wall there's gonna be some blood." Kagome shouted back to the others to which they complied and got into fighting stances. 
    
    _Don't turn away_
    
    _Don't give in to the pain_
    
    _Don't try to hide_
    
    _Though they're screaming your name_
    
    _Don't close your eyes_
    
    _God knows what lies behind them_
    
    _Don't turn out the light_

Never sleep, never die 

And the wall fell…

Massive amounts of youkai pushed forward to the waiting group.  Sango threw the Hiraikotsu into the cloud of youkai, slicing several up then more on the way back to her.  But it wasn't enough.  She winced when Kohaku started toward her with those vacant eyes.  Naraku was going to torture her with fighting her own brother.  She readied Hiraikotsu as he came closer.  When he threw his weapon at her she easily dodged and it had begun.  This time she would kill him if it came down to that.

~*~

"Kaze no Kizu!"  Kagome watched as light shot out of the Tetsusaiga and into the mass.  Several hundreds disintegrated but it still wasn't enough. As they threw their best attacks at the youkai more came.  Naraku chuckled as he got closer to Kagome.  She had been separated from the group, firing purified arrows into the youkai.

A blue arrow shot past Kagome's head and into the youkai mass.  Kagome swirled.  Kikyou already had her bow readied for another arrow.  

"Kagome behind you!" Kikyou cried as she spotted Naraku closing in on the unsuspecting girl.  Naraku extended one of his tentacles and laughed as it stabbed through Kikyou's stomach.  Kagome yelped and ran towards Kikyou.  She shot an arrow into the limb in Kikyou and waited until it was gone to kneel next to Kikyou.  

"Kikyou, daijoubou desu ka?" She asked in a hushed voice, taking the woman's hand in her own.

"Kagome…he must not have the jewel.  You can defeat him.  Sesshoumaru was right…you're more powerful than I ever was in life and death.  Show him Kagome.  Show him your power." 
    
    _Fallen angels at my feet_
    
    _Whispered voices at my ear_
    
    _Death before my eyes_
    
    _Lying next to me I fear_
    
    _She beckons me shall I give in_
    
    _Upon my end shall I begin_

Forsaking all I've fallen for 

_I rise to meet the end_

The undead miko's skin seemed to crack then break apart, leaving pieces of her in Kagome's lap.  Before Kagome could act Naraku grabbed her, pulling her within inches of his body.

He smirked down at her.  "Well I have what I want.  Now I think we'll leave and let my youkai finish off you mate and his friends."  Kagome's eyes hardened and something akin to a growl trickled from her mouth.  Before she could think her hand shot out and captured Naraku by his throat.
    
    _Don't turn away_
    
    _Don't give in to the pain_
    
    _Don't try to hide_
    
    _Though they're screaming your name_
    
    _Don't close your eyes_
    
    _God knows what lies behind them_
    
    _Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep, never die_

~*~

Sesshoumaru grabbed a youkai by its tail and dug his claws into it, pulling it closer to him.  With one quick slash the youkai's head was gone.  Sesshoumaru gave a feral growl and looked to the general area he saw Kagome last.  When he didn't see her he looked around frantically, praying that Naraku hadn't gotten to her.  When he did find her his eyes widened in shock.

~*~

When Kagome's hand closed around Naraku's throat his own mimicked hers.  They stood there with a hand on each other's throat glaring as a light started to shine around them.  Part of the light was red, angry, powerful and pure.  The other part black, pure malice.  The lights were battling each other, clashing and opposing.  

Everything stopped.  Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, the youkai…everything just stopped and watched.  The two most powerful beings in this world were clashing and their power just kept growing.

Soramiru's face tightened.  "Sesshoumaru-sama we must do something!  If they continue like this they will cancel each other out!" Sesshoumaru's eyes swerved to Soramiru then back to the two holding each other's necks.

"We can't move.  Something's making everything stay still how can we do anything like this?" Miroku shouted back to the Tsubasa youkai.

The lights grew brighter as they all stood watching.  What could they do?  If the two continued like they were they'd kill everything in the area.

~*~

'_Kagome_.' A bell like voice reminiscent of Soramiru's floated through Kagome's mind making her eyes widen slightly.  '_Kagome take his powers._'

"Who…" Kagome started but was cut off.

'_That doesn't matter Kagome.  You must take his powers like you did before_.' 

"Demo…won't that make me evil?" She asked hesitantly.

'_No Kagome…you purify them the minute they enter your body.  Take them and use them with your pure soul to defeat him_.'

"How?" 

'_Call them forth._' Kagome blinked at the hanyou in front of her.  'Call them…?'

Suddenly realization dawned on her.  She blinked and focused on Naraku's darkened soul.  "Come to me." She coaxed.  She let her power reach out toward his soul and gently touch it as if to coerce it.  "Come to me." She said again.

Naraku's face twisted.  "No!" He screamed suddenly as he felt her power tug at his soul.  His hand tightened around her throat and he smiled when she winced.

"Come…to me." She managed to squeeze out.  Her power exploded and enveloped them both totally canceling out the black.  Everyone was able to move again and they all shielded their eyes from the blinding light.  

Several moments passed before the light subsided leaving everyone blinking to see again.  When they could focus again they searched for Kagome and Naraku.  Kagome was hunched over something…or someone.  Everyone ran over to her and gazed down at the man at her feet.

"Onigumo?" Sango asked breathlessly.

"Hai." Kagome said weakly.  "I purified his soul…" She would have said more if she hadn't collapsed.  When everything went white with little gray dots dancing over her vision she knew she was going to faint.  The last thing she remembered was strong arms breaking her fall and people calling her name.

~*~

Ok that's the final battle.  What did you guys think?  I don't know if I could have done better but this is what I came up with.  Don't worry there's still more to come.  See ya'll lata!

Ja!

  
Meamiko aka Napea


	14. My Immortal

~*_Voices at Midnight*~_

Meamiko

You wanna see a disclaimer?  Go to the first chapter and leave me the hell alone! 

^_^

Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

*                      *                      *

Last Chapter:_  Several moments passed before the light subsided leaving everyone blinking to see again.  When they could focus again they searched for Kagome and Naraku.  Kagome was hunched over something…or someone.  Everyone ran over to her and gazed down at the man at her feet._

_"Onigumo?" Sango asked breathlessly._

_"Hai." Kagome said weakly.  "I purified his soul…" She would have said more if she hadn't collapsed.  When everything went white with little gray dots dancing over her vision she knew she was going to faint.  The last thing she remembered was strong arms breaking her fall and people calling her name._

~*~

Chapter Fourteen: My Immortal…

Sesshoumaru caught Kagome before she fell, bringing them down to kneel on the ground.  He whispered her name so quietly it was hard to catch.  Soramiru rushed forward and put her hands on either side of Kagome's face.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-sama is in the Chuukan, the middle place." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

"Bring her back." He said in a half-growl.  Soramiru blinked then gave a short nod.

"I will try."

~*~

_"Kagome-sama?"_

"Sora…?" Kagome whispered.

She stirred at the bell like voice and opened her eyes to look around.  She screwed her eyes shut from the blinding white light all around her.  

"Kagome…open your eyes." Another voice came.   This voice was just as familiar as the first.  

"Demo…itai." She whispered to the voice.

"Kagome open your eyes.  Nothing can hurt you here." Kikyou?  That voice sounded like Kikyou's.  She opened her eyes slowly and fought the urge to screw them shut again when she was greeted by the blinding light.  She blinked a couple of times and looked around, sitting up.  There was nobody there and everything was white…a huge expanse of white.

"Am I dead?" She asked, hoping the voice would still be there.  There was a pause then a small chuckle.

"Mou, Kagome you're such a strange girl." Kikyou's voice came again.  A second later her form materialized before the girl.  She kneeled down in front of Kagome and smiled.  "You're not dead Kagome.  Far from it."

Kagome blinked.  "Then why are you here?  I-I couldn't save you…Kikyou I'm so sorry!" The girl lunged forward and hugged the older miko who stared at her wide-eyed.  Kikyou's face softened then her arms wrapped around her.

"I was already dead Kagome.  You released me.  Don't be sorry."  She gently pushed the girl away and smiled.  The younger miko never ceased to amaze her.  "Someone's calling you Kagome.  Open yourself to her call." Kagome blinked then gave a small nod.  

"Kagome-sama!" Kagome swirled in time to see Soramiru gliding toward her.  "Kagome-sama you are all right." Kagome smiled at the Tsubasa youkai.

"Sora-san.  Where is everyone?  What is this place?" She turned her attention back to Kikyou.

"You're in Chuukan Kagome.  It's the middle, the place between life and death." Kagome's eyes widened at Kikyou.

"But you said I wasn't dead." Kikyou shook her head.

"You're not.  You've exhausted your powers though and are in much need of rest.  You were brought here by Midoriko and myself." 

"Midoriko?" Kagome asked.  Soramiru took a step forward.

"Midoriko is coming?" The two mikos looked at the youkai.

"Hai, Soramiru-san.  Midoriko was the one that made it possible for you to come as well."

A silent tear slipped down Soramiru's face that made Kagome's heart clench.  "Sora-san?  You knew Midoriko?" The youkai gave a slight nod.

"She was my dearest friend." She said quietly.

"As you were mine." A new voice called.  Everyone turned to the direction of the new voice as Kikyou and Kagome stood and watched a new woman materialize.  

The regale looking woman stepped forward, her long hair flowing behind her.  Soramiru took a step toward her then ran over to her with tears in her eyes to embrace her long lost friend.  Midoriko's arms immediately wrapped around the Tsubasa youkai in response.

"Midoriko…I've missed you so much." Soramiru's normal bell like voice seemed deeper as if she were drowning in sadness.

"Sora…" Midoriko buried her head in the youkai's hair and smiled.  "I missed you too." Sora pulled back and looked at her friend.

"Why have you come now?" Sora asked.

"I must speak with Kagome about her future.  Sora I will see you soon but now I need you to take Kikyou and return to your world." Midoriko placed her hands on Sora's shoulders and smiled reassuringly.

"But…" Kikyou stepped forward hesitantly.  "I'm dead." She said quietly.  Midoriko smiled slightly.

"Correction, you were dead.  Your life has been given back to you." Kikyou paused then nodded.  When Soramiru walked over and offered her hand, Kikyou took it and they both disappeared.  

Kagome turned her attention to Midoriko.  "Everything's changed hasn't it?"  The older miko gave a slight nod.

"Kagome there are many things we must go over before you go back."

"You're not coming with me?" Kagome asked.

"It hasn't been decided upon yet." She said cryptically.  "You have fulfilled your destiny and now there are choices you must make."

~*~

Soramiru opened her eyes and smiled slightly then looked at Sesshoumaru. 

"Well?" He asked impatiently.

"Midoriko is speaking with her.  When she is strong enough she will send her through." She answered in a half-whisper.

"What exactly does that mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome-sama is fine.  She will wake up soon."  Her attention went past Inuyasha and she smiled.  "Inuyasha-sama…you have a visitor." Inuyasha frowned then followed her gaze to a rather bewildered Kikyou stumbling around slightly.

"Kikyou?" He asked but made no move toward her.  After a short pause Kikyou met his eyes.  

"Inuyasha?" She said weakly but neither of them made a movement toward each other. 

Everyone's attention snapped away from the reunited lovers when they heard Kagome stir in her sleep.  Her mouth curled up slightly in a small smile but her eyes remained closed.  Sesshoumaru's heart melted when she snuggled closer to him and whispered his name.  It was at that very moment he smelled it.  The change in her scent.  Kagome was, indeed, pregnant.

~*~

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, afraid she'd still see the white place she was in before.  When sunlight greeted her through the branches of a tree she smiled again.  She turned her head to gaze up at the man she loved and felt her heart melt.  Every emotion was plain in his eyes and it was obvious that he didn't care whether anyone else saw it or not.

It was times like these, when she was safe and warm in his arms, she remembered exactly why she loved him.  She wasn't sure when their relationship had changed so drastically, from lust to love…but it had.  Sesshoumaru loved her unconditionally and she returned the favor a hundred percent.

"Kagome?  Are you alright?" He asked as he lightly touched a hand to her face.  She nodded.

"We're fine." She said with her unwavering smile.  

"We?" Sango asked with wide eyes.

"Sesshoumaru's children and I." She said, her smile widening.  Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome with a confused frown.

"Children…not child?" He asked.

"A boy and a girl.  Twins run in my family." She said with a small laugh.  Sesshoumaru suddenly hugged her again then pulled back just as quick mumbling apologies.  "It's alright Sesshoumaru," She said her smile faltering slightly.  "You can't hurt them." She put a hand on his face and gazed lovingly at him.  

"Kagome-sama…Midoriko?" Soramiru started but she faltered.

"I don't know Sora-san.  I do know you will see her again."  Soramiru gave a small smile and a nod.

"I am so glad you are well Kagome-sama." She said as she enveloped the pregnant woman in her arms.  

"So the great Sesshoumaru, hater of hanyous is gonna have two hanyou children." Inuyasha said suddenly.  His voice held more wonder than hatred.

"That's where I have to make a choice." Kagome said quietly.  "I have several choices.  One is I become youkai, changing our children in to process.  I could just change the children and stay human, I can make the children human or we can let nature take it's coarse and leave everything alone." She looked at Sesshoumaru as if waiting for him to answer.  He paused for a moment then smiled slightly.

"Can you lengthen lives?" He asked suddenly.  

Kagome frowned.  "Yes."  
  


"Keep you and the children the way they are now.  Just lengthen your lives." Kagome thought about it for a moment then her eyes brightened.  She suddenly threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"You're a genius!" She pulled away and flashed her trademark bright smile.  "You'd accept hanyou children?" She asked seriously.

"I accept anything that comes from you." She sighed happily and kissed him.  

"Thank you." She said quietly as she flung her arms around his neck, hugging him.  Nobody noticed that Kikyou had turned away and was gone.  She'd face them later.  First, there were some things she needed to take care of.

~*~

TBC…

Ok I lengthened this chapter.  I haven't started the next chapter cuz it's finals week.  Sorry o.o; I'll work on it tomorrow.  If you really need a fix read My Immortal *by me* or Come Away With Me and Mesmerize Me *by me under Napea*  I know I'm shamelessly promoting my other stories ^_^ 

Ja!

Meamiko *Napea*  


	15. Moving On

~*_Voices at Midnight*~_

Meamiko

You wanna see a disclaimer? Go to the first chapter and leave me the hell alone!   
  


Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing!  We hit 300!  Thank you sooo much!  I love you all!

Special Thanks to Crash for beta-ing for me!  Go check out her stories (That's Just Wrong & The Job) they're awesome!    
  


* * *   
  


Last Chapter:_ "You'd accept hanyou children?" She asked seriously._   
  


_"I accept anything that comes from you." She sighed happily and kissed him. _  
  


_"Thank you." She said quietly as she flung her arms around his neck, hugging him. Nobody noticed that Kikyou had turned away and was gone. She'd face them later. First, there were some things she needed to take care of._   
  


~*~   
  


**Chapter Fifteen**: Moving On…   
  
  


Kagome sighed and rolled over again. She was hungry, Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be found and she was under strict orders: she was not allowed to leave the room, or so Sesshoumaru commanded. She wondered idly if she could sneak down to the kitchen without him knowing and the more she thought about it the better it sounded.   
  


Finally she decided to risk it and pulled the covers off of her, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and wincing slightly at the feel of the cold floor under her feet. If she's gonna live here from now on, she thought offhandedly, she'd have to do something about that. Put a rug there or something.   
  


She made it safely down to the kitchen and started rummaging through the foods on the counters. While she looked she grabbed a flask of strawberry juice and sipped it. When she located something edible, she sat down at the counter and began nibbling, oblivious to the nearing footsteps.   
  


"Kagome, what in the seven hells are you doing?" Kagome gave a bit of an eep and slowly turned around, her eyes wide with the attempt to look innocent. Sesshoumaru didn't buy it. He frowned as he stalked toward her. "I told you to stay in our room. What part of that didn't you understand?"   
  
  


Kagome frowned. "I was hungry. I'm eating for three now, ya know." Sesshoumaru blinked and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and frowned yet again. She was being ornery again.   
  


"I could have brought you something." He said finally.   
  


"You weren't in the room." She countered with a ghost of a smirk.   
  


"You could have waited."   
  
"I'm hungry now. I didn't want to wait." Sesshoumaru paused at the amusement in her eyes, but he wouldn't back down.   
  


"I told you to stay in bed." He said sternly. Kagome gave a nonchalant shrug.   
  


"You tell me to do a lot of things, do I ever listen?" This time she couldn't suppress the smirk as Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. She started walking past him, toward their room. "Honestly, I don't know why you bother anymore." Pausing in the doorway, she smiled slyly at him. "Perhaps from now on, you should _ask_ if you want me to do something. And say please." She giggled when he suddenly rushed toward her, picking her up and smiling down at her.   
  


"There are some things, my mate, that I shouldn't have to ask for." He said with his own sly smile as he carried her toward their room. Kagome couldn't contain her mirthful laugh as it trickled from her lips before Sesshoumaru caught them with a searing kiss.   
  


~*~   
  


Kikyou winced slightly as she washed the blood from her hands. She regretted that she killed the youkai that had kept her living during her…half-life. The Shinigami gave her souls to live off of, keeping her from returning to the underworld, from finishing her destiny. She really had no idea that Midoriko-sama would grant her life back to her. A part of her had hoped she wouldn't. That she would just finally rest.  
  


As she turned toward the castle, she looked in the general direction with a wary eye. What would she do now? She returned the stolen souls and killed the keepers to free them. She couldn't go back to Inuyasha…could she? Would he take her back? Or did he love Kagome still?  
  


Again she winced. No, she wouldn't go back to him. He was better off without her. Their love was lost. With that decided and her hands cleansed, she set off without looking back.   
  


~*~   
  


**_Later…_****   
  
**

"Gods I'm freaking huge!" Kagome winced as she looked at herself in the mirror, showing her six-month bump. She turned to Sesshoumaru and smacked his arm with a half-hearted glare. "This is all _your_ doing!"   
  
  


"Kagome-sama!" Sora gave a sudden tinkling sound, a sound that was suspiciously like a laugh. Kagome turned to give a playful glare to Sora and Sango, who were now obviously laughing at the poor pregnant woman. Sesshoumaru suddenly whirled Kagome into his arms and leaned down whispering into her ear.   
  


"It takes two to dance, my mate." He said in a low seductive voice, to which she responded with a pretty blush.   
  


"Now, now," Kaede said as she walked into the room. "None of that you two. Besides you're supposed to…what is it you always say Kagome? 'Get a room?'" Kagome blushed more as everyone smirked at her.   
  


"Hey give me a break! I'm the poor pregnant woman here! You're supposed to feel bad for me and coo over me with 'oo's and 'ah's." She put her hands on her hips and gave her best pout.   
  


Sango, Sora, and Kaede exchanged looks, which had the hairs on Kagome's neck stand up. Sesshoumaru took a step away from Kagome, then completely fled when the three women rushed toward the pregnant girl, cooing and exaggerating oos and ahs.   
  


Kagome did her best to swat them away, but to no avail. She finally sighed and rolled her eyes at them. Soon after they settled down, a small voice came from the doorway.   
  


"Kagome…" Shippou said hesitantly.   
  


"Hai, Shippou-chan?" He walked into the room slowly, his eyes downcast.   
  


"I was just wondering…I mean if you say no I understand, but…cuz I mean really I _would understand it's just that-"   
  
  
_

"Shippou, spit it out already!" She said with a slight smile.   
  


"Will you be my mom?" Kagome blinked at the rushed words and took a minute to digest them. A moment later, Shippou raised his eyes to look up at Kagome and started when he saw tears in her eyes. She rushed forward suddenly, and scooped the kitsune in her arms.   
  


"Shippou you never had to ask! You'll always be my pup." Shippou opened his mouth to say something, but Kagome's arms tightened around him painfully.   
  


"Itai…Kagome?" Before he could say more, she cried out in pain, slumped forward, dropping him from her arms, and crumbled to the floor.   
  


~*~   
  


TBC… 

Itai means ow O.o; for those of you who didn't know.  Sorry it took so long to get this out…really…honestly I am sorry…Anyway thanks for sticking with me but there's still a few things I wanna cover before I end the story.  *looks off into the distance* Look we're almost there!  I can see the end from here!  I dunno if that's a good thing or a bad thing O.o; anyway hope you like it!

Ja!

  
Meamiko *Napea*


	16. Watashi no Kokoro

~*_Voices at Midnight*~_

Meamiko

You wanna see a disclaimer? Go to the first chapter and leave me the hell alone!   
  


* * *   
  


Last Chapter:_ "Shippou you never had to ask! You'll always be my pup." Shippou opened his mouth to say something, but Kagome's arms tightened around him painfully.   
  
_

_"Itai…Kagome?" Before he could say more, she cried out in pain, slumped forward, dropping him from her arms, and crumbled to the floor._  
  


~*~   
  


**Chapter Sixteen: **Watashi no Kokoro…

  
He adored her. He unconditionally, undeniably adored her.  It was strange that this once cold hearted youkai, hater of all things human fell for the one thing he swore he'd never even show a hint of kindness toward.  When had things changed?  When had he gone from lusting for the petite miko to actually loving her?  It was mind boggling to say the least.  He didn't even bother to comprehend the change.  All that mattered now was that, for the first time in his life, he was happy and most of all, that she was happy.  
  


But now the questions arose.  Kagome was from a different time, was she meant to go back?  Her task here was done, perhaps…she was meant to go back to her time with the Shikon no Tama.  But if she were meant to return…wouldn't the jewel have taken her back the minute it was absorbed into her body?

Sesshoumaru leaned back into his chair as an obviously unhappy frown graced his face.  It was unnerving to say the least.  All the questions and uncertainties this miko, his mate, gave him.  For the first time in his life he felt the cold fingers of fear pressing against his skin.  Would she leave him?  He closed his eyes and shook his head.  It was ridiculous that this great youkai lord was reduced to such…uncertainty.

Without warning his stomach suddenly lurched and his heart felt heavy with dread.  Chaotic footsteps sounded through the hall signaling that something was amiss.  The door to his study was slid open to reveal a rather disheveled Soramiru looking wildly around the room, her eyes finally settling on him she gave a small bow.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, it's Kagome-sama!  Something's wrong." With that she bounded away with Sesshoumaru hot on her heels.

~*~   
  


Kagome gave Shippou a small, weak smile.  "I'm sorry Shippou.  I didn't mean to hurt you." Shippou fidgeted with the blanket on the bed next to Kagome.  She shifted slightly, trying to get more comfortable which caused pain to shoot through her abdomen.

Miroku grasped her hand softly, giving it a slight squeeze.  "Kagome-sama, try to reserve your energy." Miroku frowned as she nodded weakly only to wince in pain again.  Miroku had never been so terrified when Sango found him.     

The moment Sango crashed into him on her way to find him panic took over his entire body making him feel he was in a full-body binding spell.  When the flustered woman's terrified eyes met his he immediately started running toward Kagome's room, not knowing exactly how he knew it would be her who was in trouble.

Once he was at her side he'd decided that he wasn't leaving and stealing a glance at Sango he figured that she'd decided the same.  A heartbeat later Sora burst into the room only to be nearly shoved out of the way by Sesshoumaru.  The next person to be actually pushed out of the way was the monk himself.  He wanted to fight him to stay by her side but that was Sesshoumaru's rightful place.  Instead he moved next to Sango and Sora.

"Where is the old miko?  The sister of Inuyasha's wench.  Bring her to me now." Sora immediately bolted from the room in a rush of fiery red hair and slightly extended white wings.  Within moments Sora came in carrying Kaede who looked concerned if not a little perturbed.  If the atmosphere hadn't been so serious one might have laughed at the scene.

Kaede moved toward the bed, glancing toward Sesshoumaru who glared back.  "You were with her when I left.  Where did you go?" He asked shortly.

"I went to get Inuyasha to tell him about Kagome.   I sent him to my hut to get some supplies."  She pushed past him obviously unhappy about being questioned.  She laid a hand on the bulge of Kagome's stomach then crinkled her old face in concentration.  "She needs to be moved to the birthing chamber.  When Inuyasha returns have him meet us there."

Kagome's eyes widened as she reached out for the old woman.  "Birthing chamber?  Why?" She asked worriedly.

"I'd say, Kagome, that it's about time for you to bring two new beings into the world."

Kagome's voice rose a few notches.  "Now?  Already?" She asked, semi-panicked.  Kaede didn't answer as she turned to Sango.

"Would you send your brother for a mid-miko?" Sango nodded then jogged out of the room.  Kaede motioned for Sesshoumaru who immediately picked Kagome up and followed Sora to the birthing chamber.  Kagome twisted slightly in Sesshoumaru's arms to get a view of Kaede.

"But Kaede, it's too early.  Humans carry babies for nine months." She said, her voice on the edge of hysteria.

"That would be the case if you were a 'normal' human and carrying 'normal' children.  You, Kagome are a miko and your mate a youkai.  Your children's growth is accelerating and they're coming whether you're ready or not."  Kagome fought the urge to panic and say she wasn't ready and concentrated on breathing.  _Breath…just breathe…_

~*~

Kohaku came to a frantic stop in the middle of the forest outside Sesshoumaru's shiro.  Leaning over and resting his hands on his knees for support, he tried to catch his breath, glancing around every now and then for any signs of life.  He must have taken a wrong turn, as the village was nowhere to be found.  He heaved a great sigh.  'W_hat am I going to do now? _ He thought wistfully.

"Oi, what are you doing?" His head shot up, searching wildly for the owner of the feminine voice.  A few feet away from him stood a woman in traditional miko garb turned slightly to the right as if ready to fight, her long black hair flowing in the wind.

"I need a mid-miko.  Neechan sent me for a mid-miko.  Are you one?" He asked hysterically.  The older woman regarded him for a moment then smiled.

"No but I can call one." With a flick of her wrist a small light appeared, swirled around crazily then choose a direction and sped off.  Kohaku stared up at her in wonder when the light was out of sight.

"Sugoi!  What was that?" He asked excitedly.

"A message." Was her cryptic reply.  Kohaku opened his mouth ask another question but stopped when another woman slowly entered the clearing.

~*~

"Kagome you need to relax." Miroku whispered urgently as he watched in horror as Kagome writhed from the pain.  He tried to calm her with his voice, occasional touches, anything but nothing worked.  Almost blinded by his own panic he almost missed the small smile she gave him.  "What is it?"

"I think I know a spell to show Sesshoumaru how much pain I'm in." She paused to wince then went back to grinning.  "The thought of using it on him was slightly amusing." Miroku stared at her for a moment then smiled and shook his head.

"It'd be more amusing if you'd use it on Inuyasha." He replied.  Kagome coughed out a rough laugh only to flinch from the pain it induced.

Kagome glanced over at the door, hoping Kohaku had found a mid-miko and was on his way back.  When he finally came, moments later, she didn't expect who he brought back.

"Midoriko-sama!" Sora's startled voice rang out.  The miko took Sora's hand and walked over to the bed to Kagome.  Behind her Kikyou waited at the door looking, for once, apprehensive.  

"Kagome," Midoriko started.  "I was sent to make sure your children were born safely.  I have no doubt that they will be."

Kagome nodded and Midoriko set to work shouting orders and calling for Kikyou to assume her spot.

Sesshoumaru stood and motioned to the mikos.  "Which one of you is the mid-miko?" He asked.  Kikyou nodded to him then went back to working on Kagome.  

Miroku stood and backed away, joining the group of non-helpers.  "I'm guessing all non-essential personnel should vacate the premises." He said half jokingly as they filed out of the room, casting sideways glances at Kagome and the "essential personnel" as they left.

~*~

TBC…

Ok I'd say one more chapter left.  It might be a longer one as I will be pretty much wrapping things up.  I'm sooooo sorry it took so long for this one I had no idea how long it had been!  GOMEN!!  Ok I'm outie.  Ja ne!

Meamiko

P.S. Mid-mikos like mid-wife…just a miko instead O.o; 


	17. In the End

~*_Voices at Midnight_*~

Meamiko

You wanna see a disclaimer? Go to the first chapter and leave me the hell alone!   
  


* * *

Last Chapter:_ Miroku stood and backed away, joining the group of non-helpers.  "I'm guessing all non-essential personnel should vacate the premises." He said half jokingly as they filed out of the room, casting sideways glances at Kagome and the "essential personnel" as they left._

~*~

Kagome glanced over to Kikyou and smiled slightly as the serious miko nervously held the small bundle in her arms.  It was an odd sight to say the least, watching the older miko cooing over a youkai child as she sat in bed.

"How is she?" Kagome asked softly.  Kikyou looked up slightly startled.

"She's healthy, strong.  She'll be a powerful if not large Inuyoukai."  She said offhandedly.

"And the boy?" Kagome questioned.  Kikyou walked over to the bed and sat down, handing the baby to the new mother. 

"Your children are amazing Kagome.  A full-blooded female youkai, a male with a miko's aura who appears to be human…it's unusual to say the least in this situation."  She looked down at the new mother and couldn't help but smile.  "You have a beautiful family started."

Kagome returned the smile warmly then looked down at her daughter, cooing sweetly as tears started forming in her eyes.  

"She has beautiful eyes right now.  It's seems a shame children don't keep the same eye color they're born with." She paused and smiled up at Kikyou.  "Do you think they'll be her father's color?"

"Youkai children's eyes tend to stay with what they're born with.  Hanyou's take their father's eyes.  Your case is different, of course, so there is no way of knowing what the outcome will be." Kagome smiled as the child gripped her finger but gave no sign that she had heard Kikyou.

"They're so blue…like ice." She said softly, staring into her daughter's eyes.  A moment later she whispered, "Koori."  She looked up at Kikyou.  "Koori, heiress of the Western Lands."

Kikyou reached over and lightly brushed her fingertips over the waxing blue moon on the child's forehead.

"Welcome Koori-sama." Kikyou said with a half smile.  She watched as Kagome placed a gentle kiss on Koori's forehead then looked back up at Kikyou.

"Where is her father?  Where is Sesshoumaru?" She asked, smiling slightly.

"With the boy.  He is worried for him." Kikyou said quietly.  The atmosphere over the manor was hushed and quiet as solemn as could be.  There was no real reason to be so quiet but everyone just…was.

"Oh."  Kagome said just as softly.  "Is there any improvement?"  Kikyou paused, debating whether to take the girls hand or not but she had never been one for physical contact.

"Yes.  The boy will be fine but he still worries.  The miko in him will take over.  It happens to all mikos.  It happened to me and most likely happened to you.  It's quite common."  Kagome nodded.

"Why does it happen though?"

"No one knows for sure.  Some say it's a test.  The powers are testing the soul or such.  They say what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger.  Perhaps that is the case."  Kikyou smiled then patted the girl's hand.  "He will be fine."

Kagome smiled and seemed to pull her daughter closer to her as she thought about it.  She trusted Kikyou's word in the matter.  Now she was intrigued.  She wanted to ask her mother if she had experienced the same thing.  Finally she turned to Kikyou and smiled.

"Would you call on Sesshoumaru for me?  Tell him his mate is calling.  If you have you, scare him." She said with a lopsided smile.  Kikyou inclined her head to her and left, shutting the door quietly behind her.

A moment later Sesshoumaru come through the door, his eyes immediately falling on her.  With a few quick strides he was at her side and lowering his self onto the bed next to her.  

"Are you alright mate?" His usual blank voice asked softly.  He showed no emotion but Kagome knew better.

"I'm fine.  We're fine." He watched silently as Kagome resumed her cooing to the child in her arms.  Without thinking Sesshoumaru reached forward and traced the moon on the girls forehead, unwittingly mimicking Kikyou's action.

"She is our heir." He said in an oddly detached voice.  "She will need to be strong."

"She already is.  As is her brother." She wanted to say more.  Tell him to stop worrying but she knew it would be pointless.  When he said nothing she decided to continue.  "Kikyou assures me that what he's going through is normal.  It apparently happens to all mikos."

"He is male." He said as if it cleared up the matter.  Kagome smiled softly and put a hand on his arm.  He didn't move for what seemed to be an eternity then finally met her eyes.

"It hasn't happened before, a male miko, I won't lie to you.  However, it is possible.  He won't be a miko per se but he will have the powers of one."

Again he said nothing but this time Kagome was going to make him speak.  She waited in silence, just looking into his eyes beckoning him to speak.

He looked down, at the child in her arms.  "How can you be certain?  If it has not happened before then how can you know for certain?"

Kagome smiled when he finally looked up at her.  "Logic, intuition." Her smile widened slightly.  "Magic.  Besides, I'm his mother.  I can feel it in my heart that he's going to be alright.  They're both strong in their own right."  She leaned against him, her head falling to his shoulder.  "And look at their parents."

"There are times, my mate, I envy your optimism." She moved to grin at him and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a new voice.

"Join the club." Inuyasha said in his usual obstinant tone.  "She's an enigma that's for sure."  The couple looked at the hanyou in the doorway, one with a smile one a frown.  

"I agree." Miroku's voice chimed in as he squeezed into the room past Inuyasha who glared at him.  Sango followed soon after with Soramiru, Shippou, Kohaku, Kikyou and Kaede holding the male baby in her arms.

"Kagome-sama's optimism is what kept us going when the going got rough." Miroku said, a crooked smile on his face.  Sango's eyes narrowed at him, sure he'd made a hentai remark but couldn't figure out what it was so she kept silent.

"Kagome-chan, congratulations!" Sango said with a smile.  "Have you thought of names?"  Kagome blushed slightly and turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Well our daughter is Koori." Sesshoumaru quirked a brow but said nothing.  "I figured that since I named Koori that Sesshoumaru could name our son."

Inuyasha mumbled something to the effect of 'fitting name for the daughter of Sesshoumaru' and was reworded with an elbow to the ribs.  He coughed slightly, which actually sounded more like a wheeze then gave his best innocent smile.

Kagome glared half-heartedly at him then looked at Sesshoumaru.  "So…"

Sesshoumaru beckoned Kaede to him then took the boy from her arms.  He seemed to analyze the boy thoroughly then looked up at Kagome.  "Seichirou."  Kagome smiled and nodded, lightly touching the boy's cheek.  

"Koori and Seichirou.  Heirs of the Western Lands." There was a sudden uproar among all those present.  Shouted "Congratulations!" and a sudden wave of huggers that once again led Sesshoumaru to back away from and pretty much run for cover.  He never did like massive displays of emotion…

~*~

"Momma!"  Kagome yelled from across the yard.  "Momma!  Sesshoumaru will you come on?"  Kagome huffed in annoyance as she waited for Sesshoumaru to jump up out of the well.  Finally she just got fed up and just stomped away struggling to keep a firm hold on both babies who were slowly waking and about ready to start screaming their heads off.  It had taken some help and a bit of maneuvering to get the children in her arms safely but she was beginning to get tired and her mate was too busy jumping in and out of the well, going from one time to the other like a child with a new toy.  It was really getting on her nerves.

"Momma!  Sesshoumaru for gods SAKE!  Will you stop acting like a crazed pup and come help me with your children?"  Finally Sesshoumaru jumped out of the well and away from it, toward Kagome.  His eyes flicked to the woman walking quickly toward them as he took one of the babies away from Kagome.

"Kagome?  Oh, dear.  Those aren't _both_ yours, I hope." Kagome couldn't hold back the blush.

"Momma, I told you we were expecting two."  Kagome said off handedly as the child in her arms woke and started crying.

"Oh, dear.  I didn't think you'd actually know.  Well here give her to me."  She held out her arms to Kagome.

"This is the boy Momma, Seichirou." She passed the bundle to her mother and watched as she cooed the child to blessed silence.  Finally she turned her gaze to Kagome.  

"And how are you sleeping?" Her eyes flicked to Sesshoumaru then to Kagome.

"Fine, for the most part."  Kagome answered softly.

"And how are you healing?"  She didn't look at her this time as she cooed the child in her arms, smiling more than can be considered normal.

"I'm fine, Momma.  We're all fine."

"Of course you are darling.  You always were strong."  She looked back at Sesshoumaru.  "I can't seem to bring myself to quite get over the fact that you tried to kill her more than once and yet now you hold her child.  Your child."

"Well you know Momma, they say love works in mysterious ways." Kagome said with a shrug.

"That's God dear." Kagome frowned then rolled her eyes.

"Same thing."  She said with a wave of her hand.

"Well come on then."  Kagome and Sesshoumaru exchanged glances.  "We have to have a party since you denied your mother a wedding shower, a wedding, a baby shower, a birth, and a naming ceremony."

"Uh, Momma…one's a full-blooded youkai and so is her father.  I don't think that'll go over well with our friends."

"Hmmm, well then it'll just be Souta, Ji-chan and us."  Kagome smiled softly.

"Momma, we need to get back soon.  We have much to do in our--sengoku jidai…"  Kagome frowned at her slip but it was almost too natural to say 'our time'.  If Momma caught it she didn't say anything.

Momma smiled softly and touched her free hand to Kagome's face.  "Just dinner, I promise."  Kagome's eyes teared up.

"I'm coming back Momma.  There will be many dinners."  A single tear fell down her cheek.  

"I know sweetheart." She said softly.

"Then why did you say it like it was going to be our last?"  Kagome's heart fell when her mother looked down.

"You can't blame an old woman for being worried."  When she looked back up Kagome almost dissolved to tears as she noticed a shinning in the corner of her mother's eyes.  "You've grown so much.  You're so strong now.  Come, lets have dinner."  Kagome dried her eyes and hugged her mother, careful of the child in her arms then nodded.

There would be other dinners she was certain.  This was her time too, her home.  Besides, her children needed to know their Grandmother.

Kagome paused and watched her mother try to make small talk with her mate and smiled slightly at how uncomfortable he looked.  She swore he was going to growl when her mother moved to take Koori from his arms but he apparently thought better of it and let her take the child in her arms.  Kagome's mother paused on the stairs and looked back to Kagome.  With a final smile and a slight nod she proceeded up the stairs and out of sight.

Sesshoumaru turned to face her from the stairs and she started walking again, stopping at the foot of the stairs looking up at her mate.  No words were spoken as they looked up at each other, their eyes conveying whatever emotion they were feeling.  There was a kind of unspoken agreement that passed between them in that moment as the sun slowly fell behind the horizon, casting purple shadows everywhere.  

Sesshoumaru slowly lifted his hand and held it upward in an offering.  Without a word Kagome walked up and took his hand, smiling softly.  It was the end of a decade long fight against evil…but it was just the beginning for the two unlikely lovers.

~*_Owari_*~

A/N:  Koori – Ice, thus the comment about it being fitting for Sesshoumaru's child.

Seichirou – Aggressive and independent, what any child of Sesshoumaru and Kagome would be.

See!  I didn't abandon it.  It is, however, finished.  No, I don't have any plans for a sequel.  Yes, if I decided differently I will let you know.  It was fun people but I still have the other stories under Napea if you really want to read more of my stories.  If I left out anything please let me know.  I hate forgetting things.  

Sayonara…


End file.
